La Hermana
by Antonia Hibiki
Summary: Una chica de rizos llega al Dojo Tendo nombrandose como la "prometida" de Ryouga. En su larga estadía allí causará más de un problema sin quererlo. Ella ayudará a Ranma a descubrir sus sentimientos reales y de paso, los de ella misma.
1. La Llegada

__

La Hermana

Capitulo 1 La Llegada

__

Una chica de ojos miel, de mirada alegre y largo cabello color castaño elevo la vista en alto y mirando al frente, dijo:

- Oh, querido hermano, por fin te podré conocer.

Nerima... 

- Ranma, Ranma despierta por favor. Tu dijiste que me acompañarías a ir de compras.

- ¿Uh? ¿Akane? Déjame dormir, todavía es muy temprano.

Le contesto el chico de cola de caballo mientras se acurrucaba aun más adentro de las sabanas que lo cubrían. La chica de cabello azul se puso de pie y saco de quien sabe donde, un gran mazo para golpear la cabeza del chico de ojos azules.

En el momento en que Akane se disponía a mandar al chico a ver todas las constelaciones, este, tomando ventaja de que ella era muy lenta se lo arrebato por primera vez en la vida, y, ya que la chica iba con mucho impulso callo encima del atractivo chico al perder el equilibrio. 

Ranma y Akane quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro, Akane estaba sonrojada por la posición en la que había caído y porque tenia los labios de Ranma casi encima de los suyos. Aunque esto a ella no le desagradaba tanto, tener a Ranma en una situación así era algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Mientras que Ranma se sentía en la gloria al tener a Akane así. Solo en sueños la hermosa muchacha lo besaba apasionadamente y en el momento en que se abrazaba él despertaba... era muy extraño. El se sentía muy atraído a la chica de ojos cafés, aparte de amarla de una manera muy tierna y desde lo mas profundo de su corazón. La escena ha de haber durado unos minutos ya que el mirarse el uno al otro los complacía bastante. Akane miro profundamente los ojos de Ranma y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de este. Ranma dejo salir de sus labios un suspiro que hizo estremecer a la chica de cabellos azules. Ranma lo noto y (con mucho valor, ya que no se atrevía) puso su mano en la cabeza de Akane, la paso por encima de ella, haciéndole cariño y entrelazando su cabello por sus dedos.

La bella chica de ojos cafés levanto la vista para encontrar esos ojos azules que tenia ahora frente a ella. Los miro tiernamente y de sus labios salió una linda sonrisa para el chico que la miraba con ojos temerosos.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Me tienes miedo Ranma?

Le pregunto dulcemente al ver lo tenso que estaba él. Ranma solo la miro tiernamente centrando sus ojos en los rosados labios de Akane. Akane dándose cuenta de cómo la miraba se sonrojo e hizo lo mismo que hacia él. 

- No, no te tengo miedo Akane... ¿cómo tenerle miedo a alguien tan hermoso?

- Ranma... 

Akane se sonrojo a mas no poder al escuchar como Ranma la halagaba. El muchacho de cola de caballo le sonríe muy dulcemente. Akane al no recistirse a tan bella sonrisa, intenta decirle el gran secreto de su corazón.

- Ranma... yo debo decirte algo muy importante... yo...

- Sshht- el chico de cabello negro puso un dedo en los suaves y rosados labios de la "nube escarlata". Ella calló inmediatamente al sentir el dedo de Ranma en sus labios- Akane, no digas nada...

En el momento en que Ranma intenta poner sus labios sobre los de Akane una voz familiar los llamaba y que cada vez se acercaba mas a la habitación. Al escuchar Akane aquella voz rápidamente se puso de pie y se arreglo. Ranma por su parte se puso de pie junto con Akane y le sonrío pícaramente. Akane sonrojándose bajo la vista al suelo, "estuvimos tan cerca..."

Pensaba mirando sus pies.

- Akane, Ranma, vengan por favor. Así que aquí estaban... - dijo al correr la puerta del dormitorio. 

- ¡Ah! Kasumi... eres tu, ¿qué pasa?

- Nada en especial Akane, solo los llamaba para que bajaran a desayunar.

Dijo con su dulce tono de voz, mientras delicadamente se limpiaba las manos en su delantal de cocina.

- Ah, eso...

Dijo sin mucho animo Akane, la verdad estaba un tanto molesta de que no se hayan podido besar.

- Ya bajamos Kasumi, no te preocupes.

Intervino Ranma sonriéndole a la dulce mujer de cabellos cafés.

- Sí, ahora bajamos hermana.

- Bien chicos, los esperamos abajo.

- ¡Sí!

Le respondió Akane sonriendo a Kasumi. Al irse Kasumi, Ranma quedo en silencio al igual que Akane. Akane miro a Ranma dulcemente, con cara de niña pequeña y le pregunto:

- Dime, Ranma, ¿crees que soy linda?

- A--Akane

Ranma sintió un temblor en todo el cuerpo al escuchar a Akane preguntarle tal cosa que el sabia que era afirmativa. Sonrojándose a mas no poder, bajo la vista al suelo.

- Vamos, quiero saber.

Le insistió la muchacha de ojos cafés.

- Eres... Eres...

- ¿Sí?

- Una chica preciosa, eres la mujer más bella de todo el universo, incluso la diosa Venus ha de tener envidia de tu belleza y para mí............ es un placer poderte observar, tu hermosura es tal que con solo mirarme puedes robarme una sonrisa... Akane...

Dijo mientras sentía como toda la sangre del cuerpo se le iba a la cabeza.

Akane al escuchar algo que era imposible que saliera con tal sinceridad de la boca de Ranma, se ruborizo y se acerco a el sonriendo.

- Ranma mírame.

Le dijo dulcemente y tomándolo de la barbilla hizo que Ranma la mirara a los ojos.

- Es el halago mas lindo que me han hecho en toda mi vida, ¿y sabes por que?

- No...

- Porque- hizo una pausa y con su dedo índice toco los labios de Ranma- viene de tus labios.

Respondió haciendo ruborizar a Ranma. Akane le sonrío y cerrando sus ojos beso la mejilla del joven buen mozo. A Ranma se le abrieron los ojos de par en par, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Sonreía satisfecho y feliz de lo que la atractiva chica le estaba dando. El beso a de haber durado unos segundos, los cuales Ranma disfrutaba amenamente. Akane retiro sus labios de la suave mejilla de Ranma, y, abriendo los ojos le dijo.

- Gracias Ranma.

- Denada... Akane...

Ranma se sentía muy bien, estaba muy feliz por lo que Akane le había obsequiado. La joven de cabello corto abrió la puerta de la habitación y cantando una melodía salió de ahí, dejando al chico solo.

- Oh, Akane... si tan solo supieras... la verdad...

El chico de ojos azules suspiro, y cerrando sus ojos comenzó a golpearse en la frente. Luego abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que con todo lo que había pasado no alcanzo a vestirse para bajar a desayunar. 

- ¡Rayos! ahora tendré que bajar a desayunar así...

- Hola hijo mío, ¿cómo estas?

Le pregunto Nodoka, una dulce mujer de mirada alegre, mientras que comía un poco de arroz.

- Muy bien mamá, ¿y tu?

- Yo bien.

La familia Saotome y Tendo se encontraban desayunando al igual que todos los días. Ranma dirigió su vista pasando por todos los rostros que habían junto a el esta mañana. Observo como el doctor Tofú le servia a Kasumi, su mujer, arroz que el mismo había preparado hoy. Kasumi le sonreía feliz a su esposo y a el, ya que Kasumi se percato que Ranma la miraba. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, engullendo otro tazón de arroz. Luego, al lado de Kasumi estaba su madre que comía lenta y cuidadosamente. Ranma la miro un buen rato, observando lo bella que lucia, aun con la edad. 

La señora Saotome conversaba con Akane, apenas escuchaba esa conversación, estaba demasiado concentrado mirando a Akane, la forma en que la hablaba, la manera de mirar tan tiernamente a las personas, su rostro tan perfecto y su cabello, la delicada forma en la que caía sobre su frente.

- ¡Ranma! ¿Me estas escuchando?

Akane le llamo, mas bien le grito ya que al estar tan concentrado mirando a la chica de cabello azul no escucho lo que ella le preguntaba.

- Akane, discúlpame es que... no te escuche, ¿qué me decías? 

- Ay Ranma, solo te preguntaba si me acompañarías al restaurante de Ukyo.

- ¿A Ucchan?

- Así es, ¿me acompañas?

- Claro- respondió terminando su tazón de arroz y sonriéndole a Kasumi, agradecido por la comida.

- Bien- dijo sonriente mientras probaba bocado.

Ranma termino de comer subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación donde se vistió y 5 minutos después se encontraba junto con Akane caminando hacia donde Ukyo.

- Oye, Ranma, ¿te has fijado que Ukyo se interesa bastante en Ryouga?

- Si, ya me había dado cuenta... "Claro, como no darme cuenta si Ukyo me dijo que lo amaba..." - pensaba Ranma mirando el cielo. 

Minutos después se encontraban en Ucchan charlando con Ukyo animosamente, planeando lo que podrían hacer un fin de semana, como ir a la playa, a la piscina o al cine.

- Sería muy divertido Akane, ¡ah! ¿Me acompañarías a unas aguas termales que hay por aquí?- comentaba Ukyo preparando un okonomiyaki a Akane.

- Claro, encantada. 

- ¿Haz visto a Ryouga?

- ¿A Ryouga?- pregunto Ukyo sonrojándose.

- Sí, ¿lo haz visto?- insistió Ranma.

- No, no ha venido... - contesto triste.

En ese momento aparece una sombra que toca el hombro de Ranma, el rápidamente se pone de pie y en guardia mirando al extraño que estaba a sus espaldas...

- Hola chicos, ¿cómo están, Ranma, Akane... Ukyo?

- ¿¿¿Ryouga???- dijeron al escuchar aquella voz, Ranma, Akane y Ukyo, esta ultima se sonrojo por completo al escucharlo.

- Tonto pense que era otra persona... además no pensábamos que vendrías.

Le dijo el chico de cola de caballo mientras lo saludaba.

- Hola Ryouga, que bueno verte, ¿sabes? Justo hablábamos de ti. 

- ¿A sí? Gracias Akane. Hola Ukyo... ¿cómo haz estado?

Pregunto nervioso Ryouga, mirando a los ojos azules de Ukyo.

- Bien... gracias por preguntar, ¿quieres que te prepare un okonomiyaki?- le pregunto Ukyo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Sí! Me muero de hambre.- contesto Ryouga sacándose la mochila de su espalda y sentándose al lado de Ranma. 

Akane al ver lo feliz que se había puesto su amiga sonrío y dándole un codazo a Ranma se puso de pie.

- Bueno, amiga mía, nosotros nos vamos. Hasta luego Ryouga.

- Hasta luego Akane.

- ¿Ya te tienes que ir?- pregunto Ukyo a su amiga... Akane le guiño un ojo y acercándose le dijo en su oído "Suerte con Ryouga amiga" al escuchar esto Ukyo se ruborizo de pies a cabeza- Esta bien.

- Nos vemos Ryouga.

- Ah, esperen, tengo una idea, ¿qué tal si hoy vienen a mi casa a almorzar?

- Claro, que buena idea Akane- felicito Ranma a su prometida.

- Yo si puedo, ¿tu Ryouga?

- Bien, pero... Ukyo vamos los dos juntos para que no me pierda...

- Bueno... - contesta ella sonrojándose.

- Listo, nos vemos en mi casa como en unas 3 horas.

Todos asienten con la cabeza y Ranma junto con Akane se van de Ucchan. En el camino pasan al Neko Haten pasando a buscar a Shampoo y Moose. 

Habiendo dejado a Ukyo y Ryouga solos, ambos se pusieron a conversar y de repente algo dicho por Ukyo hizo sonrojar a Ryouga.

- ¿Puedo? ¿Estas segura?

- Claro, no hay problema en que te quedes a pasar la noche aquí... conmigo- respondió Ukyo sonriéndole.

- Ukyo... ¿puedo decirte algo?

- Claro.

- Te vez muy linda cuando sonríes de esa manera...

- Gracias Ryouga... 

En el Neko Haten...

- ¿Y que me dices Shampoo?

- Es muy buena idea querida Akane.

- Así es Akane, yo si voy, ¿tu quieres ir amor?- le pregunto Moose a su novia. 

- Contigo a donde sea. Si, amiga, vamos a ir.

- A propósito Moose, ¿tus lentes?- pregunto curioso Ranma.

- Fui al medico y me pusieron lentes de contacto...

- Ah- dijo el ignorante de Ranma. 

- Que bien, bueno nosotros nos vamos, ¿ya Ranma?

- Sí Akane...

- Que bueno que nos juntaremos todos.

- Así es Akane, por lo visto esto te hace muy feliz. 

- Si... ver a todos mis mejores amigos reunidos me hace muy feliz Ranma.

- Akane... creo que algo pasara hoy...

- ¿Algo como que?

- No sabría decirlo... pero creo que algo pasara... es como una...

- Corazonada... ¿cierto?

- Si es eso... como lo supiste, ¿eh?

- Bien, la verdad nunca le dije esto a alguien... lo que pasa es que el día que tu llegaste, antes, sin que yo supiera, tuve el presentimiento de que alguien vendría... alguien muy especial.- le contó sonrojada.

- Akane...

- Bueno fue solo algo que sentí... algo que creo que se volvió realidad Ranma. 

Ranma le sonrío y se fue acercando hacia Akane, y esta cerro sus ojos, para recibir algo que no esperaba, mas bien esperaba un apasionada beso, y en cambio recibió el mismo cálido beso que ella le había regalado esta mañana. 

Akane envuelta en una gran felicidad no abrió sus ojos hasta que Ranma terminara. Ranma beso la rosada y suave mejilla que siempre había querido besar. Después de unos ¡5! Minutos Ranma se separo de Akane y esta le sonrío agradecida.

- ¿Esta era tu corazonada, Ranma?

- Bueno, esto es algo que siempre espere... - dijo sonrojándose, al tiempo que bajaba la vista para luego subirla frente a los cafés ojos de Akane- Pero la corazonada que siento es diferente es como algo... algo como no sabría explicarlo es...

- Mira, ya llegamos a casa Ranma, iré a cocinar, luego me cuentas.

- Esta bien.

Ranma entro al dojo y comenzó a practicar con el viento, preguntándose que era esa corazonada que sentía... y si hoy la averiguaría... jamas había sentido tal cosa... era extraño... 

" Me pregunto si... acaso es que conoceré a alguien... espero que no sea una de las tantas prometidas que tengo... ya que solo hay una en mi corazón..."

- Ranma, ven, ¡ya van a llegar Ukyo y los demás! 

- Akane, esta bien, voy de inmediato.

Akane se fue sonriéndole y Ranma la siguió. Ya después de un rato Ranma se había duchado y estaba sentado listo para comer. Kasumi, el doctor Tofú y Akane se encontraban en la cocina, mientras que Genma y Soun jugaban shoji.

Nodoka tendía la ropa y andaba en la cocina ayudando en lo que sea.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg!!!!!!!

- Yo voy.

Nodoka se dirigió a la puerta de la casa y se encontró con Ryouga y Ukyo tomados del brazo, y atrás de ellos Moose y Shampoo tomados de las manos.

- Oh, hola, pasen, ¿cómo están? - pregunto gentilmente Nodoka haciendo pasar a los chicos.

- Muy bien señora.

- Me alegro, vengan, pasen a la mesa.

- Muchas gracias. 

Las 2 parejas entraron y se sentaron junto con Ranma, Genma y Soun. Shampoo de inmediato junto con Ukyo entraron a ayudar a Akane y Kasumi, ya que Tofú ponía la mesa. 

- Oye Ukyo, ¿cómo te fue?

- ¿A mí? Si te refieres a Ryouga me fue bien, Ryouga se porta muy bien conmigo... - contesto poniéndose roja al igual que el tomate que tenia en sus manos.

- Chicas charlamos después, vamos a la mesa.- intervino Shampoo llevando comida en las manos.

- Bien.

Contestaron al unísono Ukyo y Akane.

Ya en la mesa, todos conversaban animosamente, exceptuando a Genma panda (se había transformado debido a un descuido de Ryouga, que lo mojo sin querer con un vaso de agua) y a Soun que como el panda había hecho trampa, discutían por quien decía la verdad, Nodoka se ocupaba junto con Akane de servir la comida y Ranma, Moose y Ryouga charlaban junto con Ukyo y Shampoo. 

De repente el timbre sonó nuevamente; Kasumi que lo escucho se puso de pie y fue a ver que era lo que querían. 

- Permiso familia.

La mayor de las hermanas Tendo se dirigió a la entrada mientras se limpiaba las manos en su delantal.

Al llegar ahí, abrió la puerta y encontró a una chica de cabello largo y de color castaño muy bonito, a ella le gusto mucho su cabello, tenia la vista en alto, vestía un traje chino, era un largo vestido pegado a todo su cuerpo, sus ojos eran así como de color miel, y su piel rosa. Extrañamente se le daba un aire parecido a Ryouga. La muchacha le sonrió tiernamente, Kasumi, le devolvió la misma sonrisa, la miro dulcemente y dijo:

- Muy buenos días, ¿qué se le ofrece señorita? 

La muchacha le sonríe y cerrando los ojos le dijo:

- Muy buenos días, disculpe, ¿es este el Dojo Tendo?

- Así es.

La extraña sonrió feliz y acercándose a Kasumi le pregunta:

- Discúlpame, ¿podría pasar?

- Claro, pasa.

Kasumi dirigió a la muchacha a la casa, la muchacha miraba muy atenta el lugar, se veía muy contenta y emocionada.

- Pasa por favor, ven.

- Gracias.

Al estar a unos cuantos pasos del comedor, Ranma sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, y dirigió su vista al pasillo, por donde se acercaba Kasumi can la chica de ojos miel. 

La extraña entro en escena, dejando a todos callados, mirándola, ella pasa su vista por los rostros de los hombres que había ahí presente, mira a Moose, luego a Ranma... Ranma la miro y se sonrojo ligeramente y empezó a sentir como su corazón latía rápidamente, no entendía lo que le pasaba. Luego miro a un chico que comía calmadamente, tenia el cabello negro y una cinta amarilla con líneas negras en su frente. La chica lo mira y comenzó a sentir como unas lágrimas de felicidad rodaban por sus mejillas. Murmuro el nombre: "Ryouga" y el dueño de aquel nombre levantó la vista al frente donde encontró a esta mujer que comenzaba a llorar lentamente. Ryouga la miro, se puso de pie y se paro enfrente de ella, la miro con su rostro de inocencia y le dijo:

- El nombre que dijiste es mío.

- Yo ya lo sabia Ryouga... hermano...

Al decir aquella palabra se lanzo hacia los brazos del chico que tenía enfrente. Lo abrazo con fuerza y llora en su pecho. Akane miraba con cara de extrañada 

Lo que ocurría junto con Ukyo, que se sentía incomoda por la situación, además estaba ardiendo de los celos que le causo ver a una chica abrazando a Ryouga, no había alcanzado a escuchar la palabra hermano, en realidad nadie la logro escuchar. Moose, junto con Nodoka, Genma, Soun, Tofú y Kasumi no entendían nada de lo que pasaba. Shampoo quedo paralizada al ver a esta chica, ella era idéntica a alguien que había conocido hacia ya mucho tiempo. Mientras que Ranma observaba lo bella que se veía esa chica llorando, le pareció hermosa... tanto como su querida Akane.

Ryouga miro a esta muchacha y le recordó a su pasado, a una persona muy especial.

*.*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*.*

NOTA AUTORA: Hola!!!!! ¿Que les pareció este fic? Es el primer capitulo de muchos. Me disculpo si es que me quedo muy largo... es que tenia que ser así...

¡Ah! Por si acaso si les pareció que Ranma y Akane estaban muy acaramelados es porque como TODOS sabemos, se quieren, y ambos han madurado mucho, recuerden que han pasado varios años.

Y bueno, ¿quien es esta extraña de ojos miel? ¿Por que le dijo "hermano" a Ryouga? ¿Por qué a Ranma le pareció tan linda? ¿Que onda con Akane, Ranma?

Bueno, lo sabrán en el próximo cap. 

Reclamos, felicitaciones, bombazos, ideas, lo que se les ocurra a: anto.gonza@entelchile.net 

Chao!!!

Notita: Hola, soy Antonia H, si, la autora y en unos cuantos capítulos intervendré para recordarles lo que paso en el anterior. ¿Ok? n_n 

Dejamos a nuestros queridos amigos con la aparición de una extraña chica que

abrazo y le dijo hermano a Ryouga... nadie entendió nada ni tampoco escucharon lo que le dijo ella... así que ahora veremos lo que paso...


	2. Asi que tu eres

__

La Hermana

Notita: Hola, soy Antonia H, si, la autora y en unos cuantos capítulos intervendré para recordarles lo que paso en el anterior. ¿Ok? n_n 

Dejamos a nuestros queridos amigos con la aparición de una extraña chica que

abrazo y le dijo hermano a Ryouga... nadie entendió nada ni tampoco escucharon lo que le dijo ella... así que ahora veremos lo que paso...

Capitulo 2 Así Que Tu Eres... 

"¿Que? ella... ella me dijo "hermano"... y yo... si tuve una hermana... de la cual no recuerdo mucho... pero... esta chica se parece a mi madre..."

Pensaba Ryouga, mientras veía como esta chica lo abrazaba y lloraba en sus brazos, el solo atino a abrazarla... ya que sentía que la conocía... 

Recordó cuando nació su hermana pequeña, prometio cuidar de ella, pero lo ultimo que recordaba bien de ella, era que su padre se la llevó... y nunca mas la volvió a ver... y de esto no había hablado jamas con alguien sobre ella...

- A-¿Antonia?

Pregunto el chico de cabello negro, sorprendiendo a todos, ya que por lo visto, la conocía...

La muchacha por su parte levanta la vista y miro a los ojos de Ryouga, sonrío feliz y lo abrazo aun más fuerte y le dijo entre lagrimas de alegría:

- ¡Ryouga! ¡¿Me recuerdas?! ¡¡¡¡¡Me haz recordado!!!!!

- ¿Antonia? ¿¿Eres tu Antonia??

Dijo el muchacho muy emocionado. La chica lo mira y le sonrío deciendole que sí.

- Ryouga... si soy yo, ¡¡¡Antonia Hibiki!!! 

- ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUE??????????

Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo. No lo creían, Ryouga tenia un familiar... y más en sima una hermana, pero nadie se dio cuenta de eso. Ukyo, que no se había percatado que Antonia era la hermana de su amor, se enojo, sintió celos, pensaba que era su prometida.

Akane, por su parte, pensaba que era una prometida de Ryouga y se sintió mal por Ukyo. Moose no entendía, todos los demás no entendían nada. Nodoka, que observaba atenta la situación entendió que esa chica, llamada Antonia, era la hermana de Ryouga, además era casi fácil darse cuenta, ya que se parecían bastante. Y Ranma, se había quedado como bobo viendo a la chica en brazos de Ryouga, escucho todo, y por lo visto parecía una novia de su amigo... el solo penso: " Vaya, Ryouga tenia novia... y es... muy linda... aunque se parece mucho a Ryouga..."

- Oh, entonces tú si eres... 

El chico no termino de hablar, ya que abrazo a su hermana con un cariño enorme... estaba feliz de que su hermana lo había encontrado y se volvieron a ver... 

- Así es, oh, te extrañe tanto, además siempre te quise conocer y ver.

Ryouga y Antonia siguieron abrazados durante un buen rato, mientras los demás miraban y comían, algo. Ukyo no resistió la escena y salió corriendo a llorar al baño. Akane la siguió y Shampoo... Shampoo estaba asombrada... esa chica sin duda alguna era su amiga... su mejor amiga la cual se tuvo que ir cuando pequeñas... nunca se imagino volverla a ver y con los ojos brillantes se puso de pie y se acerco a ellos. Antonia sintió que alguien se acercaba y se dio vuelta y vio a esa chica que era idéntica a su mejor amiga de China... comenzó a llorar aun más envuelta en una felicidad y emoción enorme; dijo:

- No, esto es increíble, tu... ¿tú eres Shampoo? 

- A... ¿Ann-chan?

- ¿¿¿¿Shampoo???? Eres... ¿¿¿Shampoo???

- Si, soy Shampoo, ¡¡¡Antonia!!!

La chica de cabellos morados se lanza a los brazos de Antonia, que soltando a Ryouga, abrazo a Shampoo. 

La situación se estaba volviendo cada vez mas complicada... ahora la pregunta de todos era: " ¿Que rayos tienen que ver Shampoo con esta chica llamada Antonia?".

Nodoka, que noto que la situación se volvía cada vez mas complicada, se le ocurrió invitar a la chica a comer con ellos.

- Disculpen, Ryouga, Shampoo, y tu Antonia, por favor siéntense con nosotros.

Los chicos que había nombrado la miraron y le obedecieron sentándose con los demás.

- Antonia...

La llamo Ryouga, ella sonriéndole se dio vuelta y se acerco, el la tomo de una mano y la llevo al pasillo para hablar con ella.

- ¿Sí Ryouga?

- No digas que eres mi hermana, ¿bien?

- ¿No quieres que lo diga? 

- No, aun no... 

- Pero... ¿por qué?

- Porque esto esta muy complicado para los demás, ¿entiendes? 

- Entiendo... pero... dije nuestro apellido... ¿no se habrán dado cuenta ya?

- No... deben creer que eres mi novia... hagámosles creer eso, ¿de acuerdo? 

- Si- dijo tirándose a sus brazos.

- Bien... vamos...

Ryouga le tomo la mano a Antonia y se sentó junto con ella. Shampoo le sirvió a Antonia, y todos comenzaron a comer. El ambiente estaba en un total silencio, silencio que cada vez se volvía mas incomodo para Antonia y su hermano.

En el silencio, todos empezaron a formular sus propias conclusiones de lo que en realidad era esa chica de Ryouga.

Shampoo: " Ann-chan debe ser la prometida de Ryouga, aunque nunca me lo contó..."

Moose: " Esta chica se parece a Ryouga... ambos son muy parecidos... no entiendo nada... mejor me comeré este pan al vapor que se ve delicioso..."

Ranma: " Antonia... Antonia Hibiki se llama... no cabe duda... es la novia de Ryouga... y es muy bella... ¿qué rayos digo? bueno, lastima por Ukyo... esta tan enamorada de él" 

Nodoka: "Es tan obvio, es la hermana de Ryouga, ambos tienen esa sonrisa especial en sus labios, se parecen mucho... creo que los demás no se han dado cuenta"

Dr. Tofú: " Mm, Ryouga y esta chica, Antonia, no son novios ni prometidos... son hermanos... y creo que son hermanos gemelos... ambos se parecen mucho... pero para los demás son novios... bien por lo visto es mejor que crean eso ya que si no se complicaran demasiado"

Kasumi: "Que chica mas linda y tierna... es muy dulce... Ryouga debe ser su novio..."

Soun: " Debe ser una amiga de Ryouga... sí eso..."

Panda (Genma): "Grrr ursnjd agrtr chompfif nfhjk..." 

Traducción: No entiendo nada de nada... 

En ese momento llego Akane y se sentó en silencio a comer al igual que todos...

Se dio cuenta como miraban a la chica y a Ryouga... los miro y saco su deducción:

" No... no puede ser la novia de Ryouga... se parecen mucho... tiene casi las mismas facciones del rostro... además tienen el mismo apellido... pero si lo fueran... pobre Ukyo... aunque estoy 100% segura de que no son novios."

Mientras todos sacaban su conclusión, Antonia pensaba:

" Parece que no se han dado cuenta... Shampoo tampoco... deben creer que soy su prometida... bueno, mi hermano quiere que crean esto..."

Y Ryouga:

" ¡Rayos! todos piensan que es mi novia... y es mi querida hermana perdida-

en ese momento la miro... se veía tan tierna- pero creo que Ukyo no esta... debe haber mal interpretado las cosas"

La hermana menor de la familia Tendo, decidió romper el hielo, que como lógica estaba incomodando demasiado a Ryouga y Antonia.

- Bien, mi nombre es Akane Tendo, ¿el tuyo es?

- Yo... yo me llamo Antonia Hibiki.

- ¿Y que tienes que ver con Ryouga?

Esa pregunta hizo que Antonia mirara confundida a Ryouga... a ella no le gustaba mentir, pero su hermano se lo estaba pidiendo, no podía decirle que no...

- Yo... yo... yo soy... la novia de Ryouga...

- La novia de Ryouga... eso es extraño Antonia...

- ¿Porque lo dice?

- Porque tú eres idéntica a Ryouga...

Le contesto dulce e ingenuamente Kasumi, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía...

- Este... pues yo... mm, me ¡¿podrían decir sus nombres?!

Al decir esto con tanta alegría hizo que todos se cayeran de espaldas, y unas gotas de sudor corrieron por sus cabezas. El Dr. Tofú fue el primero en contestar.

- Bueno, yo soy el Dr. Tofú y ella- señalando a Kasumi- es mi esposa.

- Hola Antonia, soy Kasumi Tendo.

- ¿Eres la hermana de la señorita Akane?

- Así es. Y trátame de tu, Ann-chan.

Contesto asintiendo con la cabeza. 

- Si, y yo soy Moose, gusto conocerte.

- El gusto es mío Moose.

- Yo soy Nodoka Saotome y él es mi esposo.

Antonia giro y vio a Nodoka junto a un gran panda comiendo rápidamente... una gran gota corrió por su cabeza, y lanzándose al animal le dijo.

- ¡¡¡Un panda!!! ¡¡¡Qué lindo!!!

- ¡¡Grr dkif djfldjdk asdfghs hdjs!!

Dijo el panda, Antonia lo miro extrañada y el panda se puso de espaldas, saco un plumón negro y un tablero de madera. El animal comenzó a escribir y le mostró lo que decía.

- ¡¡No soy un panda niña!!

- ¿Que? ¿Escribes? ¡¡Un lindo panda que escribe!!

Ranma no soporto la situación que era demasiado ridícula y golpeo en la cabeza a su padre.

- ¡¡TONTO!! ¿No ves que ella no entiende nada? ¡¡Ah!! Ridículo, toma.

El chico de coleta mojo al animal con agua caliente y en unos segundos se convirtió en un humano. Antonia al ver eso abrió sus ojos y dijo:

- ¡¡ERES UN PANDA MAGICO!!

Al decir tal ridiculez todos cayeron al piso, y una ENORME gota de sudor corrió por sus cabezas. Ranma un tanto incomodo trato de explicarle a Antonia.

- Mira... Antonia, este panda es mi papa y no es mágico, lo que pasa es que cayo en una posa encantada de un lugar llamado Jusenkyo. Y callo en la posa de un panda ahogado hace como 3000 años.

- Ahhh, no sabia.

- Bien- dijo Ranma con un suspiro.

- Ah, y ¿quien es usted?

Le pregunto dulcemente mirando a Ranma. El ante aquella sonrisa que lo hacia ponerse nervioso, sonrojado le contesto:

- Pues yo... soy Ranma Saotome.

- Ranma... ¡hola! Yo soy Antonia. Mucho gusto.

Sonrío tomándole una mano haciendo que el se sonrojara aun más. Ryouga celoso por la escena intervino preguntándole a Akane.

- Akane, disculpa, ¿podría quedarse Antonia aquí? No quiero que duerma en una carpa como yo.

- Claro Ryouga, si quieres quédate tu también aquí con ella.

- Gracias. Antonia, nos quedamos aquí. 

- Bueno.

Pasaron unas horas y ya la familia se encontraba haciendo los quehaceres y entreteniéndose. Ranma se paso el resto del día observando a esta muchacha que ayudaba y sonreía feliz, y a cada rato se pegaba del brazo de Ryouga.

Esto lo ponía un poco celoso, pero prefería no hacer nada. Al caer la noche Shampoo y Moose se despedían de Ranma, Akane, Ryouga y Antonia.

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana Ann-chan. La abuela se pondrá feliz de verte. 

- Claro Shampoo. Oh amiga, que bueno volverte a ver.

- Sí.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron y se despidieron.

- Chao.

- Hasta luego chicos.

Al irse la chica de ojos burdeos y el chico de largo cabello negro, Ryouga pregunto:

- Akane, ¿dónde esta Ukyo?

- Pues... Ukyo se fue, se sintió muy mal durante la cena debido a la llegada de Antonia, yo creo que deberías ir a verla.

- ¿Por mi culpa la señorita Ukyo se sintió mal?

- Este, mas o menos Antonia... pero no te preocupes, Ryouga debe arreglar esto. ¿No es así Ryouga?

Dijo Akane dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al chico de cabello negro que la miraba con miedo.

- Si Akane, sabes que así es.

- Mas te vale.

- Mejor que entremos, sé esta poniendo fresco... 

Los tres chicos le hicieron caso y entraron a la casa. Ya dentro Kasumi les mostró la habitación a Antonia y su hermano, ambos ocuparon la misma pieza.

Para desconcierto de los demás, ya que como eran "mas jóvenes" no estaba muy correcto que digamos, pero como ellos eran hermanos insistían en que estaba bien. En la noche Ryouga y Antonia charlaban sobre todo lo que habían hecho durante sus vidas, antes de conocerse.

- Así que te enamoraste de esa chica de cabello azul, ¿y ahora amas a Ukyo? 

- Sí.

Contesto sonrojado. Antonia lo miro y le dijo:

- Te pareces bastante a papa, tus ojos son muy similares a los de él.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí... él es muy bueno conmigo... aunque no siempre estuve con él... mi infancia la pase con otras personas, por ejemplo Shampoo, estuve con ella durante 8 años. En los países que he estado he conocido a varias personas y a todas las recuerdo muy bien... pero siempre quise conocerte.

- Ahora ya me conoces... 

Antonia sonríe por lo dicho de Ryouga, lo que decía era verdad y eso la ponía muy feliz. Él, la miraba, su rostro, la forma de reírse, sus ojos, su boca, se parecía muchisimo a él y a su madre... 

- Ann-chan... te pareces mucho a nuestra madre...

- ¿De verdad hermano?

- Sí. Mucho... y también te pareces a mí.

- Cierto, los dos nos parecemos, como si fuéramos hermanos gemelos...

- Sí...

La chica de cabello ondulado bajo la mirada al suelo, Ryouga lo noto y vio como en sus manos caían unas lagrimas. Preocupado se acerco a ella, le tomo una mano y suavemente le pregunto:

- Hermana... ¿qué ocurre?

- Oh, Ryouga... es que estoy tan feliz de que te haya podido encontrar, que me cuesta creerlo, y no quiero que nos volvamos a separar hermano.

- Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti.

Ryouga abrazó a Antonia y la rodeo con sus brazos dulcemente, la abrazo y la atrajo hacia él. La chica se sonrojo y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano. Ryouga se apoyo en una pared y comenzó a hacerle cariño en la cabeza y en su espalda. Ambos se sentían muy felices de poder estar juntos.

- Ryouga...

Dijo Antonia casi en un suave murmullo.

- ¿Sí? Dime.

- Es... que te quería decir que te quiero mucho hermano, te quiero con todo mi corazón.

Al decir estas palabras Antonia miró a los ojos a Ryouga, él por su parte se sonrojo entero, la sangre le hervía, ya que nunca, ninguna chica había sido tan directa con él aunque fuera su misma hermana esto lo ponía nervioso. Antonia lo noto y le hizo cariño en la mejilla, mientras él la miraba asombrado y a la vez feliz.

- Antonia... yo...

- Mi querido Ryouga... mi dulce Ryouga...

Antonia se fue acercando hacia el rostro de Ryouga, muy lentamente hasta quedar frente a los labios de aquel tímido muchacho. Él, nervioso no entendía lo que pretendía y la miraba acercarse cada vez más. Ella, abrió sus ojos que hasta ese momento se encontraban cerrados y con una pequeña sonrisa miro a Ryouga. 

Ryouga le sonrío de la misma manera cerrando los ojos, y Antonia lenta y suavemente poso sus labios sobre los de su hermano. Ryouga al percatarse de eso abrió sus ojos y miro a Antonia que tenia sus labios sobre los de él. 

- Mi querido hermano... te quiero tanto hermanito...

Dijo después de haber besado los labios del chico de ojos cafés, atónito, sin poder creer lo que hizo su hermana, abrió sus ojos de par en par y observo como ella se acurrucaba en él y suspiraba suavemente. Ryouga quedo total y completamente asombrado... "¿Por qué me beso? ¿Por qué si somos hermanos? ¿Esto no esta bien... o sí?"

Se preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras miraba a la chica de larga cabellera castaña. No quería despertarla, ya que se había quedado profundamente dormida. 

- Oh querida Antonia... ¿por qué?

Penso en voz alta mientras acostaba a su hermana en la cama que había junto a la de él. La chica dormía plácidamente... Ryouga la acostó y tapo con cuidado y después le saco el listón azul que llevaba en su cabello como cintillo. Después apago la luz y se acostó en la cama que estaba al lado de la de la de ella. 

Miro la delgada silueta que se podía ver con la luz de la luna, que reflejaba todo su brillo en Antonia. El muchacho acaricia la rosada mejilla de ella, pensando en todo lo que había vivido sin conocerla. Sonrío feliz y se durmió al lado de su hermana. Antonia sintiendo la presencia de alguien se acurruco en él y suspiro relajadamente, Ryouga sonrojado la abrazo y comenzó a dormir plácidamente.

... Mientras que de la puerta un chico de ojos azules miraba la escena, mas bien había mirado todo lo que había sucedido entre estos dos jóvenes, sonrojado y molesto cerro con mucho cuidado la puerta, mientras veía como Antonia se acercaba a Ryouga haciéndolo enojar más.

"¿Pero qué rayos me pasa? esta chica hace que me ponga nervioso cuando la veo y hace sonrojarme, siento algo muy cálido en mi corazón cuando la veo... es algo muy agradable... se parece a lo que siento por Akane... no creo que sea lo que estoy pensando..."

Se decía dirijiendose a la cocina para comer algo... al llegar allí sintió que había alguien mas en el lugar... observo en silencio y noto que era una mujer, la observo mas y la luna le ayudo, y vio que era la hermosa chica de cabellos azules. Se acerco a ella y la vio bebiendo leche, ella levanto sus cafés y brillantes ojos hacia el joven que se encontraba a muy corta distancia de ella. Él le sonríe y se sentó con ella en el suelo, mientras ella le devolvía la sonrisa y le servía un vaso de leche. 

- Supongo que no puedes dormir, ¿no Ranma?

Dijo pasándole el vaso en las manos, haciéndolo ruborizarse al contacto con las manos de esta. 

- Así es...

- ¿Y a que se debe?

Una muy buena pregunta que a Ranma no le convenía responder había hecho Akane... claro tendría que estar loco para decirle que la supuesta novia de Ryouga le estaba quitando el sueño.

- Nada en especial, solo es que no tengo mucho sueño. (SÍ COMO NO) ¿Y tu?

- Yo... pues estaba pensando en esta chica... 

- ¿Antonia?

- Sí... Es que no creo que sea la novia de Ryouga...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿ EN SERIO?????!!!!!

Le pregunto Ranma casi gritando... bueno, mas bien gritando... Akane asombrada lo mira y le dice:

- Bueno, es solo lo que creo... no estoy segura... Ranma, ¿TE INTERESA ANTONIA?

- ¿QUE?

- Ya oíste- le contesto Akane muy seria.

- No... 

- ¿Me estas mintiendo?

- No... ¿Debería?

Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos y haciéndola bajar la vista. Akane sabía que tal vez a Ranma le interesara esta joven de cabellos castaños, era muy linda y entre Ranma y ella aún no había un compromiso claro. Y Ranma también sabía que no le estaba hablando muy bien con la verdad a Akane... si le decía lo que sentía cuando veía a Antonia, Akane se molestaría demasiado y estaría triste. 

Además tampoco estaba seguro de que era esa extraña pero dulce y agradable sensación que tenía con ya saben quien.

- Ranma... te... yo te creo...

- Akane...

La chica de cabellos azules se acerca a Ranma y dulcemente lo beso en la mejilla. Ranma a su vez quedó asombrado pero feliz por lo que hacia la chica de sus sueños... ¿o que acaso ya no lo era?...

- Buenas noches Ranma.

- B-buenas noches Akane...

Respondió Ranma mientras veía como ella se retiraba de la cocina y subía las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto. 

Ranma quedo solo... en una habitación en la cual tan solo lo acompañaba la luz de la Luna, quien era la única que sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza y corazón.

Observo por la ventana esa media luna y en ella vio el rostro de Antonia... se sonrojo y dejo de mirarla, para dirigirse a su habitación. Al llegar allí intento dormir pero unos ronquidos provenientes de un gran panda, mas los suspiros y la respiración de su madre no lo dejaban dormir, definitivamente necesitaba, y con urgencia un cuarto para el solo... intento nuevamente dormir, y felizmente lo logro. 

Cerro sus ojos y comenzó a dormir plácidamente, pensando en dos mujeres que lo estaban metiendo en demasiados problemas con su corazón.

Nota autora: Hola, esta vez sólo quería decir lo feliz que estoy con este capitulo, que me gusto mucho, aunque no todo quedo claro, pues aquí dos personitas están en un problema, Ranma y Ryouga... espero hayan sacado la deducción de los problemas de estos dos guapos chicos.

Sin mas que decir, bueno, tan solo decir:

Comentarios, reclamos, felicitaciones, ideas, bombazos, lo que sea a 

antonia.hibiki@entelchile.net

¡Chao!


	3. El Conocimiento

__

La Hermana

Capitulo 3 El Conocimiento...

Una fresca brisa matutina entraba por la ventana del dormitorio de Ryouga y su supuesta "prometida". Los rayos del sol entraban en la habitación a través de la transparente tela que cubría la ventana, tocando los apegados cuerpos que yacían juntos en un tranquilo sueño. Ambos tenían unas felices y bellas sonrisas en sus rostros, se notaba que habían dormido muy bien. Y así era, habían pasado una noche llena de emociones, pero a la vez complicada y llena de paz y tranquilidad. (N.A: Sé que suena extraño pero en los corazones de las personas, TODO, absolutamente TODO puede pasar) A la bella Antonia no le había costado mucho que digamos dormir, a comparación de su hermanito que, no entendía ni entendió el beso que su hermana le había entregado con tanto cariño. Aunque ese beso no fue apasionado fue muy tierno, así lo sintió Ryouga cuando Antonia posó sus labios sobre los suyos, era un cariño muy especial, era algo que le había gustado muchisimo, de lo que se sentía aliviado era de que no había sido con amor de pareja, de haber sido así, no podría haber pegado un ojo en toda la noche. 

De pronto una helada brisa entro por la ventana, haciendo estremecer el delicado cuerpo de Antonia, ella, tuvo un escalofrío y intuitivamente se abrazo más fuerte a su hermano, con una gran fuerza que lo hizo despertar. Abrió sus ojos y vio a la chica de larga cabellera castaña abrazada a él, con una paz increíble en su rostro que era digna de ser de un ángel del cielo. La observo y la mimo haciéndole cariño en la mejilla y en sus labios, al tocar esos rosaditos labios recordó el beso de la noche... no le encontraba explicación alguna. De pronto Antonia abrió lentamente sus ojos miel, para luego levantarlos y unir su mirada a la de su apuesto hermano que la observaba de hace ya un buen rato. 

Lo miro con una tierna sonrisa infantil, con carita de niña y bostezo dejando salir después un ligero suspiro. Se apretó mas a su hermano, haciéndolo ruborizar.

- Buenos días mi querido hermano. ¿Cómo haz dormido esta noche?

Dijo separándose un poco de su cuerpo, mientras él le hacía cariño en la cabeza.

- Buenos días Antonia. Yo he dormido muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tu?

- Muy bien, ¿sabes? Tu pecho es muy cómodo y cálido, me gusto mucho dormir apegada a él. ¿Podría dormir así de nuevo? Por favor. 

- A-Antonia... yo... - el pobre chico de cabellos negros se sentía muy apenado por las dulces palabras que le decía su hermana, ella era muy dulce y gentil, era su hermanita y debía acostumbrarse a eso. 

- Claro... Antonia...

- ¡Que bueno!

Dijo al momento en el que se lanzaba a los brazos del para agradecerle de esa forma, su forma...

- ¡Ah! Ahora que recuerdo hay algo que no te conté hermanito, y es que cuando con mi padre llegamos aquí él me puso otro nombre...

- ¿Y que nombre? 

- Madoka. 

- ¿Madoka? 

- Sí, aunque... cuando dijo ese nombre se le ilumino por completo la cara, y luego extrañamente se entristeció, no lo logré entender...

- Antonia... nuestra madre se llamaba así...

Dijo Ryouga mirándola con unos brillantes ojos que pronto romperían en llanto, Ann-chan al percatarse de esto se dio cuenta que había removido un sentimiento que su hermano había querido olvidar y triste abrazo a su hermano suavemente, diciéndole con la mirada que se desahogara con ella. 

- Oh, hermano, yo... yo no lo sabía... ¡no lo sabía!- Sollozó Antonia, que se había entristecido al igual que su hermano, ya que ambos sabían que su madre había muerto hace mucho. 

- No... no te preocupes querida Antonia... en serio... yo... yo... ya estoy bien... 

- Ryouga... te quiero, y... ¡Y siempre estaremos juntos hermano!

- Sí, si hermana... sí Ann-chan

- ¡Ah! Me has llamado por mi apodo, ya que así me pusieron en la supremacía femenina.

- Pues es muy lindo.

- La abuela Cologne me nombró así. 

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron al instante y fuertemente, fue un gran y sentimental impulso el que los atrajo, fue algo simplemente natural, Antonia abrazaba por el cuello a Ryouga y él por la cintura. Un buen rato se mantuvieron así, sin cruzar palabra alguna, ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados.

Después de unos largos instantes Antonia se separo de su hermano y le pregunto:

- ¿Te sientes mejor hermano?

- Sí... Madoka...

- ¿qué me dijiste? ¿Me llamaste por mi nombre aquí en Japón?

- Pues si... es un nombre muy lindo.

- Bueno... oye, ¿podríamos salir juntos hoy para charlar en otro lado?

- Claro, por supuesto Mado-chan.

- ¡Mado-chan! ¡Que bien suena!

Dijo alegremente mientras le daba una jovial sonrisa al chico de cabellos negro que tenía enfrente.

- Bueno, yo tengo que ir donde una amiga... así que si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, con los Tendo.

- De acuerdo... Hermano... dile lo que sientes a esa señorita, si no lo haces te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida y no podrás jamas ser feliz... ¿de acuerdo?

Ryouga sonrío sonrojado a su hermana y la beso tímidamente en la mejilla para luego retirarse y dejarla sola en aquella habitación en la cual es sol había entrado por completo. "Ya lo sé Ryouga, amas a la señorita Ukyo... díselo"

Pensaba desde sus adentros Antonia mirando la ventana de la cual podía observar un resplandeciente cielo el cual le decía que hoy, sería un lindo día.

Ucchan´s

Una delgada chica de cabello castaño oscuro se asomaba a través de la puerta de su restaurante mirando hacia el horizonte, preguntándose porque aquel chico que tanto amaba no le había dicho que estaba comprometido, le habría ahorrado un gran dolor que ahora, en esta mañana le dolía mas que nunca.

"Tonto, idiota, cretino, Ryouga, debiste habérmelo dicho" Se decía a sí misma Ukyo apretando fuertemente el palo de la escoba con la cual estaba barriendo... "UYYY, Aún recuerdo cuando esa estúpida llega abrazando a Ryouga y llorando, ¡¡¡¡Uy!!!! ¡¡¡La detesto!!!" 

- ¡¡¿¿CÓMO PUDO??!!- y era tanta la rabia de Ukyo que apretó fuertemente sus manos a la escoba que ésta llegó a romperse.

- ¡Rayos! ¡Qué hice! 

- Pues por lo que veo, rompiste tu escoba... Ukyo...

Ukyo al escuchar aquella voz que había resonado por todo su cuerpo, haciéndole hervir la sangre de pura furia giro rápidamente y comprobó que era él, el idiota y cretino que esta mañana había amanecido maldiciendo.

- ¿Se podría saber que haces aquí?

Dijo seriamente, su rostro mostraba TODA la rabia, decepción y tristeza que llevaba dentro de ella.

- Vine a verte Ukyo... tenemos que hablar.- le contesto serenamente, en realidad el mismo intentaba calmar su nerviosismo, sabía como era Ukyo cuando se enojaba y no era nada agradable que digamos, podía llegar a ser PEOR que Akane. 

- ¿Hablar? ¿Tu y yo? No bromees Hibiki.

- ¿Hibiki?

- ¿qué no es ese tu apellido?

- Así es, tú lo sabes, pero nosotros nos llamamos por nuestros nombres ¿o no? 

- No quiero hablar contigo, ¡te detesto! ¡No tienes idea el daño que me has hecho Ryouga Hibiki!

Le grito la joven en la cara, los azules ojos que siempre lo miraban de una dulce forma, hoy lo miraban con odio y recelo... y no solo eso, ahora estaban empapados de lágrimas, sin poder sostenerle mas la mirada a Ryouga, Ukyo entro a su restaurante llorando desconsoladamente. El chico de ojos cafés la siguió y al entrar cerro la puerta con llave y con un tono de voz aprensivo le dijo:

- ¡Quieras o no me escucharas Ukyo Kuonji!

Ukyo, al escucharlo hablar así giro su cabeza y lo miro a los ojos, los ojos que la habían enamorado hoy le causaban temor y desprecio. Una de sus lágrimas cayeron al suelo, Ryouga al darse cuenta entendió que sin querer había herido los sentimientos de Ukyo, debía decirle la verdad de las cosas. Por su lado, la dulce chica de cabellos cafés quería escuchar a Ryouga, pero su orgullo no la dejaba. Se dio media vuelta y mirando de reojo le pregunto:

- Y bien, ¿qué quieres decirme Ryouga Hibiki?

- Ahhh- suspiro- Ukyo, debes saber la verdad sobre Antonia y yo...

- ¿Qué verdad? ¿Qué es tu prometida y se van a casar? ¿ESO? ¡Pues ya lo sabía!

Le espeto sarcásticamente a Ryouga, este ya había empezado a alterarse y le dijo: 

- ¡No! Antonia y yo no somos prometidos, somos... somos más que eso Ukyo... nosotros dos somos...

-¿NOVIOS? ¿PAREJA? ¿¿MATRIMONIO?? ¡¡¡Sea lo que sea no me interesa!!!

Le dijo Ukyo rompiendo en un desesperado llanto... llena de dolor y furia se lanzó a Ryouga golpeándolo, pero sus golpes no lo herían, Ryouga la abrazo fuertemente, tratando de tranquilizarla. Ella se sonrojo al sentir los brazos de Ryouga rodeándola, en realidad nunca habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro. 

Estuvieron así por un buen rato, cuando ya Ukyo se calmo y dejo de llorar la separó un poco de él. La miro a los ojos y acarició sus mejillas, secándole las lágrimas. 

- Ukyo... Antonia y yo... ella y yo... solo somos hermanos... 

- ¿Hermanos?

Pregunto incrédula, eran tan solo hermanos... que alivio... se decía una y otra vez a sí misma.

- ¿Pero porque no me lo dijiste antes? 

- Pues porque nadie en la casa de los Tendo entendía nada, además hay algo secreto... que nadie sabe pero en el debido momento se sabrá. Ahora, ¿estas más tranquila?

- Si... Ryouga... lo siento... yo... es que yo... te... 

- Ukyo- la interrumpió Ryouga- yo... te... amo...

- Ryouga... yo también te amo... con todas las fuerzas de mi alma...

Sin decir mas palabra ambos juntaron sus labios y se besaron tímidamente. Ukyo dejo escapar una lagrima de felicidad, la cual Ryouga beso. Ambos sonrieron y se volvieron a besar, esta vez Ukyo introducio su lengua en la boca de Ryouga, este sorprendido por lo que hizo ella, la imito, ya que le había gustado mucho el intruso que había en su boca. A Ukyo también le gusto, y ambos se abrazaron fuertemente para seguirse besando una y otra vez... 

Dojo Tendo...

- ¡Ann-chan hoy cocinara! ¡Lalala!

La chica de largos cabellos ondulados se dirigía a la cocina, para ver en que podía ayudar... en el camino alguien la escucho cantar animosamente...

- ¡Buenos días Ranma!

- Buenos días Antonia...

Le respondió él apenándose al ver tanta energía en aquella chica que lo ponía demasiado nervioso. 

- Llámame Ann-chan.

- Bien Ann-chan... ¿cómo has dormido?

- Pues muy bien Ranma ¿y tu?

- Mas o menos...

Le dijo bajando la vista pues sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa muy cercano al rojo... subió sus azules ojos y observo detenidamente a Antonia... vestía una falda a la rodilla, con un tajo en la pierna derecha, dejando ver sus largas piernas, la falda era de color amarillo pálido, semejante a las camisas de Ryouga y tenía unas pequeñas florecillas azul cielo, arriba traía una polera un poco mas oscura que la falda con encajes en el cuello y mangas, que llegaban a los codos de la chica. La blusa también dejaba ver su muy bien proporcionado cuerpo. 

- Te... te ves muy linda Ann-chan... 

- Gracias... bueno... voy a ir a la cocina a ayudar- dijo sonrojándose. 

Ann-chan se le acerco y lo beso en la mejilla, este poniéndose rojo como tomate le sonrío y esta le sonrío también pero poniendo la cara de niña pequeña con la cual se ve muy tierna e irresistible. Ella se alejo de Ranma y bajo las escaleras en dirección a la cocina. "Oh Ann-chan..." Suspiraba Ranma mientras se ponía las manos en la cabeza, girándola de lado a lado ruborizándose aún más.

"¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!!" 

- Hola Ranma, oye, ¿qué no puede ser?

- ¡Akane!

Dijo Ranma dándose una vuelta rápida para ver a la linda Akane con un vestido color rosa mas debajo de las rodillas y una blusa roja con mangas hasta las muñecas, la cual le quedaba muy bien, y era fácil admirar su maduro cuerpo de mujer...

Ranma se ruborizo al ver tan linda a Akane, no siempre se vestía ella así, pero en fin, se veía preciosa al verla recordó como se veía Ann-chan y se complico aún mas... ambas le parecían divinas pero... ¿QUÉ RAYOS SENTÍA POR ANTONIA? 

- No me has contestado Ranma...

- Pues... es que... mm... estaba buscando a Ryouga... ¡sí! ¡Eso! Lo estaba buscando para ir a entrenar al dojo... y... ¡Y no puede ser que no lo encuentre! - dijo Ranma al momento en que una gota de sudor corría por su cabeza. 

- Ah, eso... - murmuro Akane sin mucho animo- En fin.

- Akane... ¿vas a salir a algún lado en especial... digo... es que te vestiste muy bonita... 

- ¿En serio Ranma?- sonrío sonrojada.

- Sí...

- Pues- dijo poniéndose una mano en la cintura- pensaba salir a pasear con Antonia, tengo ganas de conocerla y saber sobre ella.

- Ah... entiendo... "Mm, creó que sería divertido seguirlas"

- ¿Ranma? ¿Qué tramas? 

Preguntó Akane mirando a Ranma, quien tenía una maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios. La chica lo llamo unas 15 veces pero como no contesto... 

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!

Grito Akane al momento que saca de quien sabe donde un gran mazo en dirección a Ranma, este que pensaba... (N.A:¿qué pensaba? n_nU) bueno... cosas y cosas(Uy, eso lo dice un amigo ¬_¬U) no se percató del rápido movimiento de brazos de la chica de cabellos azules y, como lógica no lo esquivo... Así el apuesto chico de 17 años salió por el techo de los Tendo volando hacia quien sabe donde por cortesía de la señorita Akane. 

- Idiota... "Pero aún así me gustas mucho Ranma"

Sonrío para sí misma Akane. Bajo las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, quería ir a desayunar y a ayudar. Llegó a la cocina y vio a Kasumi junto con Ann-chan, vio que Antonia tenía un gran plato con comida, y se veía deliciosa, por lo menos con mejor apariencia que sus platillos. La chica de ojos miel se dio vuelta y vio a Akane, la saludo sonriente y le dijo:

- ¡Prueba lo que cocine! 

- ......bueno......

Akane se acerco hacia el plato que sostenía Ann-chan en sus manos y Kasumi le entrego los palillos para que comiera, acerco la vista al plato y se lo quedo mirando, maravillada por el olor.

- Vamos Akane, ¡pruébalo! 

- Si Akane, yo ya lo hice hace algunos momentos y quedo delicioso.

Dijo la eterna sonriente, Kasumi.

La temperamental chica tomó con los palillos un pedazo de la comida y lo engullo. Con el ceño fruncido, una ceja levantada y las manos en las caderas dijo:

- ¡Esta muy rico Ann-chan!

- ¡Que bien que te gusto!

Grito enérgica Antonia, lanzándose a los brazos de Akane. Eso sí, Kasumi rápidamente le quito a Ann-chan el plato, antes de que lo botara, ¡uf! 

Al rato después la familia Tendo-Saotome desayunaba animosamente junto a sus invitados, los Hibiki. 

- ¿Y Ryouga Ann-chan? 

- ¿Ryouga? Él esta con la señorita Ukyo.

- ¿Y eso no te molesta?

- En lo más mínimo Akane-chan.

"Como lo suponía, Antonia y él no son novios, son hermanos..." Pensaban al unísono Nodoka, Akane y Tofú.

- ¡Hey! Antonia... ¡uf!

- ¿Sí Akane?

Antonia había salido hacia quien sabe, quería pensar pues un extraño sentimiento que nunca había tenido estaba naciendo en su interior.

- Te... te invito al centro comercial...

- ¿Al centro comercial? Pues no es mala idea- sonrío mirando a Akane, quien se encontraba debajo de sus brazos pensando: " Creo que debo acostumbrarme, ya que siempre me hace esto"

- ¡Oh! Akane, ¿podemos comer un helado?

- Un... un ¿helado?- pregunto mientras de su cabeza bajaban MUCHAS gotas de sudor. Akane acepto y compro los helados.

- Mm vamos a sentarnos...

- Mm, que rico Akane. 

- Sí, esta muy rico...

- Akane...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué hay entre tu y Ranma?

- E---E----en--tr--e- Ranma... ¿y yo? - pregunto nerviosa y sonrojada Akane.

- Si... - contesto Antonia comiendo su helado.

- Mm... nada... *aun* Se dijo con un suspiro a sí misma.

- Ah... creía que eran novios. 

- Pues algo parecido... somos prometidos... ¡pero nuestros padres lo decidieron sin nuestra autorización!

- De acuerdo Akane-chan... pero... no te alteres...

- Ups... lo siento Antonia... - contesto la chica muy avergonzada sobándose la cabeza por su actitud.

- Sí... - dijo saboreando su helado.

- ¡AKANE TENDO! 

Un chico de unos 18 años apareció frente a las chicas, con un ENORME ramo de rosas rojas...

- ¡Ahg! Kuno... ¿qué quieres?

- Darte esto en prueba de amistad linda Akane... y... ¡¡Esto es para ti!! ¡¡Linda chica de cabello rizado!!

En eso saco un grande ramo de rosas lilas... (¿lilas? Bueno... las rojas me tienen rayada) 

- ¡Ah! Mi color favorito. 

- Y también esto - Kuno se fue acercando lentamente a Antonia que lo miraba con ojos curiosos sin entender lo que pretendía... cuando entendió que la quería besar se disponía a mandarlo a volar pero de un árbol una sombra golpeó a Kuno con mucha fuerza.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!

- ¡Saotome! Ya me las pagaraaaaaaaaass. - decía Kuno volando por los aires echo una furia al ver que como *siempre* Ranma Saotome se interponía en sus planes.

- ¡Ranma! - grito Antonia sorprendida y ruborizada al ver que "alguien" acudía a su auxilio. Lo miro de pies a cabeza y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar más rápido, sin entender que era ese sentimiento. 

- Ranma... ¿qué haces aquí?

- Akane... pues nada que sea de tu incumbencia... - le dijo el chico un tanto molesto. "Akane no tiene porque saber esto..." pensaba para sí mismo mirando el suelo.

- ¿Nada que me importe? - pregunto intrigada, Ranma se estaba a volviendo a comportar como el chico inmaduro que era, eso era precisamente lo que ella no quería que sucediera.

- ¡Sí! Nada que te importe. 

- Pero Ranma... tu y...

- ¿Qué? Akane... no te metas en mi vida...

Sin saber que esa simple frase haría que su relación con Akane cambiará a peor, Ranma, la ignoró.

- Ah... Ranma, ¿nos quieres acompañar? - le pregunto tímidamente Antonia, se había puesto muy nerviosa al ver a Ranma "rescatándola", aparte de que había notado los roces que acababa de ver entre él y Akane.

- Antonia... no, no puedo... (si quiero) tengo unas cosas que hacer.

- ¿Entonces no irás con nosotras?- le pregunto su prometida.

- ¡Te dije que no! Adiós...

Y sin más ni más, Ranma se fue dando un salto hacia unos arboles, dejando a Hibiki sonrojada aún y con un extraño sentimiento nuevo y a Tendo con un dolor enorme que le partía el corazón, pero pensando que Ranma estaba pasando por un mal momento, que debía darle tiempo, el ya no era así, el sería tan dulce con ella, al igual que como había estado. No sería tan tonta para echar a perder su relación... no lo haría... y pensando así se calmo y desistió su fe de venganza con un objeto llamado mazo. 

- ¿Akane? ¿Estas bien?

- Si... Antonia, sigamos con nuestro paseo.

- De acuerdo... Akane, ¿Desde cuando conoces a Shampoo?

- A ver, déjame recordar hace cuanto tiempo atrás conozco a Shampoo... bueno, es hace mucho Antonia. Todo comenzó un día en que me había peleado con Ranma pero fuimos, más bien quiso ir conmigo al centro comercial y nos tomamos unos mantecados... de repente alguien destruyo una pared del local y una chica de cabellos morados y ojos burdeo apareció frente a nosotros y Ranma, salió corriendo, con la chica atrás del. Así fue como la conocí mas o menos. 

- Ahhh... - dijo Antonia ladeando la cabeza pensando en la siguiente pregunta. 

- Y tu, ¿desde cuando conoces a Ryouga? 

- A mi her... este... 

- Tu prometido pues.

- "Esta hablando de Ryouga... ¡uy! debo seguir fingiendo..." ¡Ah! Ryouga... pues se podría decir que desde siempre... - contesto un poco nerviosa... bueno, nerviosa.

- Desde siempre... "es como decir lo de Ranma y yo... 2 años viviendo juntos y me parecen siglos a su lado..." 

- Oye, Antonia... te puedo preguntar algo... 

- Claro Akane-chan. ¿Qué es?

- Bueno... tu desde cuando estas comprometida con Ryouga...

- Este "Rayos, debo inventar todo un teatro" mm, como desde que nacimos... a nosotros dos, nos une un lazo mas grande que cualquier cosa... se puede decir que nuestra relación es muy especial. - le respondió Antonia con la cabeza mirando el suelo y una traviesa sonrisa en su boca.

- ¿Me cuentas mas de ti? - le pregunto Akane un poco ruborizada, mirando el cielo y luego mirando los ojos miel de su acompañante. "Debo averiguar mucho sobre ella, es muy agradable y creo que a Ranma..."

- Bueno, nací hace 17 años, mi padre me nombro "Antonia", mi madre murió hace 5 años atrás, no la conocí mucho que digamos...

- Igual que yo Antonia... mi madre murió cuando yo solo tenía 3 años. 

- Lo siento... Mi padre me llevo con él a Norte América, luego estuve en Inglaterra, estudie la esgrima...

- Eso es, la técnica de espadas como la katana, ¿cierto? 

- Exacto. De ahí me fui a China y...

Antonia le siguió narrando a su "nueva amiga" la historia de su vida, de cómo conoció rivales, amigos y amores... ambas llegaron a pasar una tarde muy agradable, conociéndose mutuamente. Akane le contó de su vida, de su familia de todas las aventuras que había vivido con Ranma Saotome. Antonia quedo muy sorprendida de la extraña amistad que ellos tenían, ya que la chica de cabellos azules le contó los momentos íntimos que han tenido, las veces que él la ha salvado del peligro, de los pretendientes de ambos, que les hacían separarse.

- Akanita... es increíble todo lo que me has contado... las aventuras, los amigos y enemigos... 

- Pues si... creo que cuando sea abuela nunca aburriré a mis nietos, con todo lo que he vivido basta para que sea más que una anécdota. 

Ambas chicas rieron por el comentario de Akane, que aparte de ser gracioso decía toda la verdad... después de un largo rato de risas, conversación, y cosas de chicas, Akane le pidió a Antonia luchar juntas... mejor dicho entrenar un poco.

- ¿Entrenar? ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo Akane? 

- Sí... vamos, di que sí. 

- Mm, bueno, hace ya días que no entreno, mover el cuerpo me hará muy bien. - y diciendo esto termino su helado, se sobó él estomago y al mismo instante que Akane se puso de pie, esbozando juntas una infantil sonrisita. 

En el Neko Haten... 

- Abuela, voy a ir al dojo Tendo, y te traeré una sorpresa...

La anciana china se dio vuelta y dejo su plato de ramen, observando con curiosidad siniestra a su nieta.

- ¿Una sorpresa?

- Si, una sorpresa - dijo la joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Mmm, Shampoo... sé muy bien que tu y yo hemos sentido la presencia de alguien que tiene poderes fuera de lo común... solo que no sé quien... es... - dijo la mujer frunciendo el ceño en señal de pregunta... 

- Bueno, abuelita, tendré mucho cuidado... "aunque no será necesario" - pensó.

- Hija... vuelve pronto...

- ¡Adiós!

La joven de cabellos morados salió de su "casa" para dirigirse al dojo Tendo. Al caminar pensó en lo que la abuela le dijo... "Alguien que tiene poderes fuera de lo normal" Esa sería Madoka... pero ella era normal... peleaba bien... como todos... aunque una vez...

Flash Back 

- Hibiki... eres muy débil - gruñía una niña de 11 años más o menos, mirando a otras dos de tan solo 8 años. Era mucho más alta y... fea... 

- ¡Ann-chan! ¿Estás bien? No te preocupes, yo le enseñaré que no debe molestarte - gritó la pequeña de cabellos morados, al ver como Tsi golpeaba a su amiga.

- No... Shampoo... - dijo la pequeña de rizos cafés... que se encontraba en el suelo por culpa de Tsi- Yo puedo...

- Pero... 

- ¡¡¡Lentas!!!- gritó con fuerza Tsi, abalanzándose por la espalda a Shampoo. 

Esta que no alcanzó a darse cuenta del golpe que le propinaría Tsi, fue a dar al suelo con un terrible dolor en la espalda y un labio roto. En ese momento Shampoo había quedado inconsciente y la chica de mayor edad reía mientras apretaba sus nudillos, diciendo:

- ¿Ves lo que pasa por tu estúpida debilidad Hibiki? y AHORA VERÁS EL DOLOR DE TU AMIGUITA SHAMPOO... JAJAJA 

- ¡NOOOOOO! - gritó con lágrimas en los ojos viendo a su amiga herida en el suelo.

Tsi había levantado un brazo, para golpear a la niña de pelo morado, mientras que Ann-chan, se levantaba sintiendo sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, al tiempo que con su cabeza mirando el suelo apretaba sus puños y emanaba una extraña fuerza de su cuerpo. Tsi, sin percatarse de esto golpeó nuevamente a la chiquilla...

- NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA NUEVAMENTE SI NO TE ARREPENTIRÁS.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó al ver a Hibiki emanando un aura y asustada por el rotundo cambio de voz en la niña. 

- ¡Tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes!

- NO TE LO VOLVERÉ A REPETIR... - dijo haciendo expandir su aura.

- ¿A sí? Pues mira lo que le hago a tu amiguita - dijo levantando le puño y enterrándolo en la espalda de Shampoo.

- Te lo... ¡¡ADVERTÍ!! - Gritó furiosa Ann-chan haciendo expandir su aura y levantando su cabeza, dejando ver su rostro lleno de furia y odio, un rostro nunca antes visto en ella... con rápidos movimientos se paró al lado de Tsi, haciéndola chillar del susto y tan rápida como el viento la golpeó en su vientre, dejándola inmediatamente inconsciente. Shampoo, que ya había recobrado el sentido veía todo esto asombrada e impactada de su "actuación". Ann-chan después de todo esto, tan rápido como apareció su aura azul, se fue, dejando en su rostro la sencillez y dulzura característica en ella. Se desvaneció en el suelo, y Shampoo la fue a ver...

- ¿Estas bien? Ann-chan... ¿Qué fue eso?

- Mm... Shampoo... Ahhh... ¿Estás bien? 

- Si... ¿Qué te sucedió?

- ¿Sucederme? Pero si he estado aquí desde el golpe que me propino Tsi...

- Ann-chan... ¿No lo recuerdas? - dijo 

- ¿Recordar qué? - Preguntó curiosa. 

Fin Flash Back

Shampoo después de eso había pensado que eso había sido una forma de expresar el poder oculto (N.A: ¿Qué obvio no?). Pero ya lo había visto... y realmente esperaba no volver a verlo. 

- Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo... demasiado, no creo que...

- ¡Hola Shampoo! - gritaron a coro dos chicas sonrientes.

- Akane... Mado-chan...

- ¡¡Si!!

- Vaya, ¿Por qué tanta felicidad? 

- Porque somos amigas.

Shampoo cayó de espaldas y una gota apareció en su cabeza... por lo visto a Akane le sucedía lo mismo que a ella al estar con Madoka... ella era tan alegre que contagiaba a Shampoo al igual que lo hacía con ella.

//N.A: He decidido cambiarle el nombre de Antonia, ahora será Madoka, su nombre japonés, gomen nasai por las molestias//

- Bueno, yo iba a verte al dojo Mado-chan.

- Ah, bueno, nosotras también vamos para haya. 

- Bien, entonces vamos juntas, ¿Bueno Shampoo?

- Mm... ¡¡De acuerdo!! - dijo sonriendo y abrazando a sus amigas. 

Mientras que estas tres chicas caminaban hacia el dojo, un chico, las observaba suspirando...

- Ah... Madoka...

- ¿Madoka? ¿Ranma, que haces ahí?

- Ka-ka-ka-ka-- su--mi-- dijo torpemente al caer de un árbol y abrir sus ojos de par en par el ver que Kasumi Tendo, sonriente al igual que Madoka lo había escuchado suspirar por la chica de rizos cafés... El pobre Saotome cayó al suelo de la impresión, al caer rogó por que Kasumi en realidad no lo hubiese escuchado...

- Oh, Ranma, ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto con dulzura y una gotita en su cabeza al verlo en el suelo. 

- Eh... este... yo... "¿Qué le digo?" - se preguntó y balbuceó al verla...

- Bueno, por lo que vi, estas interesado en la pequeña Madoka, ¿no? - dijo con un aire deductivo y levantándolo del suelo.

- ¿AH? - gritó, asustado al ver que Kasumi, tenía la misma forma de deducir que Nabiki... aunque eso cualquiera podría deducirlo... 

- Dime, ¿Es así?

- Kasumi... yo...

- Tranquilo- sonrío, entendiendo el temor de Ranma - Akane no lo sabrá por mis labios...

- Kasumi... 

El chico la miró asombrado y caminaron juntos...

- ¿Así que dices que no estas seguro de lo que sientes por ella, pero es muy similar a lo que sientes por Akane? - pregunto mirando hacia el cielo.

- Pues sí... - contesto ruborizándose...

- Bueno, no te culpo Ranma, Madoka es una chica muy dulce y linda - al decirlo Ranma se ruborizó aún más- cualquier chico se enamoraría de ella. 

- ¿Entonces tu piensas que estoy enamorado de ella? - preguntó dudosamente.

- Realmente no lo sé, tú lo sabes mejor que yo Ranma. Solo pienso que debes ser sincero contigo mismo y con Akane... yo sé que tu la quieres mucho... pero... 

- Madoka...

- Exactamente... 

Ranma suspiró entristecido, sin saber bien que pensar... Kasumi toco su hombro apoyándole.

- No te desesperes, lo sabrás tarde o temprano... y cuenta conmigo... 

- Gracias...

- No me las des... mejor acompáñame con las compras para que lleguemos a casa y haga una deliciosa cena.

- Si Kasumi, vamos.

Kasumi Tendo sonrío feliz a Saotome y este devolviéndole la sonrisa caminaron nuevamente...

Dojo Tendo...

- ¿Lista?

- ¡Sí! 

Akane ya vestida con su gi igual que Madoka tomaron sus poses de pelea y Akane comenzó la batalla... Corrió con rapidez hasta Madoka intentando golpearla en su vientre, fallando sí, ya que Madoka lo esquivó con mucha facilidad. Akane giró y fue de nuevo al ataque con una gran patada... esta no logró llegar a su meta ya que Madoka levanto su puño muy rápido, para Akane y la hirió en la espalda... Akane cayó al suelo... Hibiki fue a verla, asustada por la fuerza ejercida contra ella. 

- ¿Estás bien?

- Esto... esto aún no termina... 

Dicho esto Akane tomo el pie de la chica haciéndola caer y tiró su puño el cual dio muy cerca del rostro de Madoka. No logró llegar al rostro ya que de la nada, la chica sacó unas baras largas, con las cuales se defendió del golpe. 

Akane, viendo lo buena que era Madoka, se emocionó y sonrío contenta... ella era buena, pero no se dejaría ganar. Había aprendido nuevas técnicas... y...

- Bien, si tú usas eso, yo usaré mi mazo.

- ¿Mazo? - preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

- Sí, ¡esto!

Levantó el mazo y comenzó a atacar, Mado-chan, asustada pero con una sonrisa en sus labios, esquivo los golpes de Akane que cada vez eran más acertados... 

"Vaya... pelea muy parecido a Shampoo... esto se pone divertido" Pensaba Akane avanzando cada vez más con su mazo... Mientras que Madoka estaba a la defensa, al ver la constancia de su amiga; queriendo tocarla con su arma. Pero ella, solo se ponía a la defensa, quería ver hasta donde llegaría... "Es muy perseverante... tiene agilidad y fuerza... pero no la rapidez suficiente" 

Madoka sonrío y esquivando por última vez los golpes de Akane, la empujó lejos con su bara, haciendo caer a la chica temperamental. Un momento de silencio las rodeó... Akane estaba de espaldas, tirada en el suelo... con los ojos abiertos y su corazón palpitaba de furia... mientras que Madoka mantenía su puño extendido y cabizbaja. Seguía habiendo ese ambiente incómodo... solo se escuchaba el viento... Akane se sentó, con la vista mirando el suelo. La joven de ojos miel había dejado su pose y se encontraba viendo a su amiga. Madoka se acercó hasta la joven, haciéndola levantar su vista hacia ella. Se miraron serias.

- Habrá revancha... - dijo decidida Madoka estirando su brazo hacia su amiga. 

- Ni lo dudes... - sostuvo Akane tomando la mano de la jovenzuela.

Ambas cruzaron para cada una, sonrisas de felicidad... aunque Akane hubiese perdido y Madoka ganado, las dos sentían que esta batalla las había acercado más como amigas. 

- Chicas, he llegado, "les traje raspados de fresa"- avisó alegremente Shampoo, hiendo hacia ellas con una bandeja en sus manos. Las combatientes se alegraron y se sentaron junto a la joven china.

- Y bien... ¿Quién ganó?

- Ambas... - respondió Madoka saboreando su raspado. Akane la vio y sonrío, al escuchar que para Madoka, ambas habían ganado.

- ¡Hey Madoka! - chilló Shampoo, asustando a sus amigas.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Madoka.

- Deberás... pelear conmigo, no es justo que solo Akane tenga ese privilegio. 

- Claro.

- Shampoo, me asustaste. Creí que era algo malo- dijo Akane.

- Bien... estoy cansada... ¿Podemos seguir mañana conversando? - preguntó Madoka levantándose del suelo.

- Sí... - respondió Akane.

La joven les hizo un ademán de despedida y salió del lugar. Caminó por el patio de la casa... mirando el cielo y preguntándose como estaría su hermano. 

Llegó hasta la entrada y se dirigió a la cocina, esperaba ver a Kasumi pero no había nadie. Fue al comedor y se encontró con Genma-panda y al señor Soun, jugando shoji. Los saludó y se retiró silenciosamente a su habitación.

Entró y se recostó en su futón, con el vientre tocando el futón. Se sentía algo cansada, a pesar de lo dinámica que ella era. Cerró sus ojos y recordó lo que había sucedido en el parque. Ranma... aquel chico la había defendido... nunca habían hecho algo así por ella... nunca. La vio con unos ojos de preocupación cuando le preguntó si estaba bien... 

- Mm... Ranma... - suspiró tocando su pecho.

- ...Dime...

Madoka abrió los ojos y se sentó... un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Giró su cabeza hacia atrás y lo vio...

- ¿¿¿Qué??? Ranma, tu...

- Hola... - dijo el muchacho ruborizado al igual que Madoka. 

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

- Pues... por la ventana... no sabía que estabas aquí... entré porque yo antes usaba este lugar para estar solo... pensé que todavía estabas con Akane paseando - contó un poco avergonzado...

- Ah, lo siento. Si quieres te dejo solo yo...

- ¡No! No es necesario...

Dijo este tomándole una mano... ambos se sonrojaron y Madoka se le acercó... 

- ¿Quieres conversar conmigo? - le preguntó con dulzura.

Ranma la miró asombrado y feliz a la vez, ahora el sentimiento por ella se intensificaba cada vez más, por cada segundo que sus miradas se mantenían unidas sentía su corazón palpitar más rápido... Ranma iba acercando cada vez más su cabeza a ella... la joven había fruncido el ceño... ¿Besarse con él? No sé... Madoka dudaba... pero algo, no sabía qué la impulso hacia los labios de Saotome y en le momento en que sus labios se fundirían en un beso...

- Madoka, necesito... - la mujer quedo muda y los chicos se separaron inmediatamente, eso sí... Ranma no soltó la mano de Madoka...

- Eh... ¿Sí Kasumi? - preguntó Mado-chan con los ojos brillantes... 

- Quería saber... si cocinases conmigo... la cena de esta noche- preguntó fijándose en las manos de ambos chicos... miró a Ranma, pero este a pesar de que su mente le decía que la soltara su corazón no lo dejaba.

- Por supuesto... - contestó nerviosa.

- Bien... gracias... - la sumisa mujer les sonrió y salió de la habitación pensando... "Ranma... tal vez ya sabes que es lo que quieres..." 

Ranma miró los ojos de Madoka y comprendió que ella estaba demasiado asombrada y que no era el momento para actuar así... soltó su mano y le hizo una reverencia, disculpándose y la dejo sola... 

"Ranma... tú me querías besar... ¿Por qué? Nos conocemos tan poco pero reconozco que siento algo... algo por ti..."

Notas: UFFFF!!!!!! _U Siento mucho no haber terminado este cap. hace meses... me pueden retar... si quieren. En realidad me costó terminarlo porque no se me ocurría nada y me puse a escribir uno que otro fic... este lo he terminado el 02-09-01. Mucho tiempo desde que lo empecé. Esta última parte salió media penca porque la hice a la rápida y me disculpo por algo. Ahora el personaje nuevo, o sea Antonia Hibiki, se llamará Madoka Hibiki. Ya que no quería identificarme así con el personaje... -_-U 

Les prometo que el cap. 4 será mucho mejor. Habrá... ejem... escenitas lemon n_nU así que prepárense y regresará un personaje y entrará uno nuevo... 

Y... lo que quieran a:

antonia.hibiki@entelchile.net


	4. La Amistad de Ranma

__

La Hermana

Capitulo 4 La amistad de Ranma...

A causa de la llegada de Madoka Hibiki a la familia Tendo y a las vidas de cada uno de ellos, hizo cambiar la cotidiana y normal vida que llevaban cada uno. Ella logró desenvolverse muy bien durante los 2 meses que ha pasado con los amigos de su supuesto novio. Sin embargo su estadía hizo que algunas cosas cambiaran para peor... Ranma poco a poco, sin razón aparente fue distanciándose de la menor de los Tendo... ella, la guapa chica decidió darle tiempo, pues sabía o creía saber que aún la amaba... "¿Amor?... ¿Cómo saber si el aún me ama?" Se preguntaba cada vez que lo veía junto a Madoka... En cuanto a ella... seguía tan amable y cariñosa como Kasumi Tendo... Kasumi, se había vuelto la fiel confidente de Ranma, ya que este no sabía con quién hablar sobre sus sentimientos encontrados hacia Madoka. 

Kasumi sufría en su interior, pues el hecho que el amor de Akane no le correspondiera la ponía triste... pero su sonrisa era algo practicado, para todo tipo de momentos...

Ucchan´s... 

- Y bien, ¿Me contarás cual fue el "casi beso" que tuviste con Ranma? 

- ¡¡¡Sshht!!!

Mado-chan junto a Ukyo se encontraban charlando y mientras la novia real de Ryouga preparaba okonomiyaki, la falsa conversaba con ella. 

- ¡Uy! Vamos, dime.

- Bien- suspiró rendida la joven de ojos miel- sucedió que... 

****

Flash Back

Madoka bajaba por las escaleras del hogar de los Tendo, persiguiendo a un cerdito negro con el cual jugaba... mientras ella bajaba un joven de lagunas azules grisáceas que tenía por ojos, subía... la joven al tropezar con un escalón se dobla un pie y cayó sobre Ranma, quién no alcanzó a afirmarse y abrió sus brazos como por reflejo al ver caer a la chica sobre el... ambos se "abrazaron" y sus rostros quedaron... más bien sus labios... juntos... 

- Ranma...

- Madoka...

Ambos se miraron y no dijeron una palabra más... Ranma bajo sus manos a la cintura de Madoka, y ella deslizó sus manos hasta el cuello del joven y se abrazaron tiernamente... entregándose cariño mutuo... Pero al separarse y volver a mirarse el pequeño cerdito negro rebotó en la cabeza del muchacho empujándola hacia los labios de Madoka quién asombrada se quedo quieta... sus labios se rozaron y justo apareció... 

****

Fin Flash Back

- Rayos, si no hubiese aparecido la señora Nodoka y hubiera sacado su katana amenazando a Ranchan podrían haberse besado... - dijo Ukyo mientras que con sus espátulas levantaba en el aire la masa del okonomiyaki. 

- Cielos, Ukyo... le he tomado un gran cariño a Ranma durante estos dos meses que he vivido con los Tendo-Saotome... pero... 

- ¿Pero qué? 

- No deseo llegar a sentir algo más por él - dijo con el semblante lleno de tristeza...

- Madoka, uno nunca desea enamorarse de alguien, solamente pasa y tu... no puedes hacer nada más para evitarlo... 

- Si... aún así, presiento que puedo enamorarme... pero...

- Ya Madoka reconoce tus sentimientos por Ranma, ¡te gusta!

La chica la miró asombrada y gritó:

- ¡Si me encanta! ¡No lo puedo evitar, sus sonrisas, labios, ojos! ¡Me GUSTA!

- ¿Mejor? - preguntó su amiga viéndola a los ojos.

- Sí...

- Ya era hora que lo dijeras Mado-chan...

Una joven de cabellos morados se acercó a la mesa y abrazó por la espalda a Hibiki. 

- ¡Shampoo! - exclamó Madoka al sentir esos brazos tan cariñosos en su cuello. 

- La misma, ¿Cómo están?

- Yo bien, satisfecha de que Madoka-chan haya dicho la verdad... - suspiró Ukyo dejando de cocinar y ver la cara infantil que había puesto la susodicha chica.

- Chicas, esto es un secreto... 

- Por supuesto... si Akane se entera habrá muchos problemas - Dijo Shampoo sentándose al lado de Hibiki.

- Ella es nuestra amiga... y me he percatado que siente algo por Ranma - contestó la joven de rizos.

- Siempre lo ha sentido... incluso la relación entre ellos había mejorado pero cuándo tu llegaste... 

- Ukyo... No... - "retó" Shampoo con una feroz mirada...

- Lo siento... 

- Lo sé... realmente quiero que Akane sea feliz. Por eso solo miraré ahora con los mismos ojos a Ranma, con ojos de amistad. 

- Bueno... es tu decisión y te apoyaremos - avisó alegre Ukyo, sacando una sonrisa de los labios de Madoka.

- Hey Ukyo... te aviso que Madoka es MI mejor amiga, ¿De acuerdo? - Dijo Shampoo algo molesta, llena de celos por Madoka quién ya se estaba achicando como una niña al ver que "nuevamente" las chicas peleaban por ella.

- ¿TU mejor amiga? JA - se burló la chica de ojos azules, sacándole la lengua a Shampoo...

- ¡Sí! Yo la conozco de antes y no porque sea la hermana de Ryouga tu tienes más derecho a ser su amiga que yo - espetó Shampoo molesta. 

- No importa, ella también es mi mejor amiga - afirmó Ukyo.

- NO, Es MI mejor amiga, no tuya.

- Ella es La Hermana de mi novio, es entonces como MI hermana.

- ¡NO! Es trampa. Además a ti no te agradaba, ¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria? - Pregunto Shampoo maliciosa. 

- A ver, hazlo si es que tienes la capacidad de recordar cosas...

- Verás tontita...

****

**Flash Back**

Vemos en una habitación del Ucchan´s a una chica de cabellos castaños, sentada sola y con una espátula gigante en su espalda. En su rostro se refleja lo molesta que está... espera ansiosa al joven con el cual el día anterior se había besado. Cruza sus brazos, impaciente... comienza a jugar con sus dedos... luego, observa el reloj... Las 8:35... prometió llegar a las 8:30... "Ay Ryouga, si no te quisiera tanto como te quiero, verías lo molesta que estoy" 

Dejando de hablar consigo misma; mira con rapidez y esperanza la puerta, la cual lentamente comienza a abrirse... 

- Ah... Hola Ukyo... - saludó un miedoso Ryouga.

- Ryouga... cinco minutos de atraso... ¿La trajiste contigo?

****

- ¡Hola! Ukyo-san - saludó alegremente la hermana de Ryouga, al ver a Kuonji.

Ukyo algo molesta le sonrío y ante este hecho Ryouga suspiro más tranquilo... 

- Bien... hablen... - dijo con los labios fruncidos en una "maquiavélica" sonrisa... 

- Como sabes - empezó Ryouga algo nervioso- ella, es mi supuesta prometida y en realidad es mi...

- ¡Hermana! - dijo alegre Madoka lanzándose a los brazos del chico Hibiki. A Ryouga y Ukyo les corrió una gota de sudor por sus cabezas al ver a la muchacha. Ukyo apretó sus ojos y puños, tratando de controlarse frente a esta "chiquilla". Respiró profundamente y abrió los ojos, viendo como el chico intentaba con las mejillas rojas quitarse de la cintura a su hermanita.

****

- Bien... entonces esta chica es tu hermana y no tu prometida. ¿Es cierto eso Madoka Hibiki?

- ¡Sí! - dijo con una sonrisa. Ukyo frunció el ceño y cerró nuevamente sus ojos, Ryouga la miraba expectante y Madoka, pues, con una sonrisa... jeje

- Está bien. Te creo Ryouga - le dijo con una sonrisa - pero a ti... aunque sea tu hermano a ti te gusta, eres una pervertida ¡Crees que no te he visto!- gritó hecha una furia. Ryouga al escuchar tal estupidez se cayó de espaldas y Mado-chan pues, solo abrió los ojos y dijo: 

- ¿Yo? ¿Una pervertida? jaja, pues no lo soy ¿Es muy malo que abrace a mi hermano, duerma con él, y lo bese? 

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿DORMISTE CON ÉL? ¿ Y BESASTE A RYOUGA? EN... ¡¿EN LOS LABIOS?! - Gritó Ukyo, con su espátula lista para golpear a Ryouga... o a la hermana... 

- Pues... sí... todas las noches - respondió inocentemente sonriendo aún más y mirando a su hermano. 

Ryouga tragó saliva y suspirando contó:

- 3... 2... 1...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RRRYYYOOOUUUGGGAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Y sin previo aviso la muchacha con los ojos de demonio, su aura al máximo y sus manos apretando fuertemente la espátula, lo mandó a volar por los aires, por cortesía UkyoAirlines... 

Mientras Madoka veía a su hermano por los aires del bello cielo de aquella mañana, Ukyo se intentaba controlar... respiró y miró a la chica.

- Y la siguiente... eres tu... Ryouga es un #$%&/@¨*°!!

- Ukyo-san, deberías tranquilizarte, además, Ryouga-chan es solo mi *oni-chan* 

- Aunque así sea, ¿Cómo es posible que los beses en los labios? 

- Bueno, en la supremacía femenina al besar a un chico en los labios mostrabas lo fuerte que eras y cuanto le querías... ¿Por qué crees que Shampoo intentaba besar tanto a Ranma según lo que tu y Akane me han contado? - preguntó mirando a la chica que había bajado su aura.

- Mm... tiene sentido... aún así... es algo importante para mí.

- Ukyo-san, lo siento mucho, pero yo no dejaré de besar a mí *oni-chan* solo porque a ti te dan celos... 

- ¿Qué? ¿Celosa yo? - pregunto sarcásticamente.

- Sí... 

- ¡Ah! No importa, yo también puedo dormir con él. Y besarlo cuanto yo quiera.

- Así es... - afirmó Madoka - ¿podríamos bajar? Ryouga no me dejó desayunar por venir para acá... además anoche nos acostamos muy tarde... "Ja, esto te hará enojar" pensó juguetonamente.

- Claro... "Ya me las pagarás Madoka Hibiki... ya me las pagarás..."

Ambas chicas bajaron las escaleras, aún era muy temprano y necesitaban comer. Madoka seguía riéndose y Ukyo solo le miraba furiosa. Luego de unos minutos la joven de rizos se encontraba tranquilamente desayunando su okonomiyaki.

- Cocinas muy rico Ukyo-san - le felicito alegremente mientras seguía degustando la comida.

- Gracias... - contestó Ukyo sonriendo, olvidando la molestia que sentía por la chica. Ya que al verla tan feliz y con esa sonrisa tan infantil, la había hecho olvidarse del asunto y tomarle "algo" de cariño- te seré sincera - dijo desafiante, adoptando nuevamente el rostro molesto de algunos momentos- No me agradas mucho.

- ¿No? - preguntó ladeando la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño - que lastima... 

- ¿Por qué? - dijo curiosa.

- Porque... ¡tu me agradas mucho! Eres la chica ideal para mi hermano. 

- Madoka... tu...

- Si, yo también estoy siendo sincera... - le sonríe...

Ukyo pensó... ella era una chica muy dulce... era "tierna"... es como la amiga que siempre quiso conocer... y la tenía enfrente y lo primero que hacía era pelearse con ella por una relación "normal" de hermanos... la miró sonreír... quería llevarse bien con Madoka, quería que fuese su amiga... pero era difícil aceptar la forma en que trataba a su novio... un momento... ¿Su novio? No, jaja, amaba mucho a Ryouga pero este aún no le pedía que fuesen novios... no... aunque el también la amaba... debía hablar con él sobre eso. 

- Ukyo-san... si quieres no somos amigas... no entiendo tus celos pero si no quieres nada conmigo... lo aceptaré... - dijo con el semblante lleno de tristeza, aunque una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro... 

- Madoka-chan... - dijo entre suspiros... 

- ¿Uh?

- Yo... si quiero... solo que no he podido controlarme... ni entender tu relación con Ryouga. Él significa tanto para mí... tanto que me cuesta mucho compartirlo... aunque tu seas su hermana - confesó con tanta franqueza que llegaron a escapársele unas lágrimas de sus ojos, que rápidamente limpió.

- ¡Nihao! ¿Cómo estás Ukyo?

Mientras que Kuonji le decía la verdad a Madoka, una bella amazona entraba por la puerta, aparentemente cerrada del Ucchan's... puerta que no estaba abierta... razón por la cual, Shampoo la derribó.

Al entrar notó la mirada seria de la dueña del Ucchan's hacia la chica Hibiki. Shampoo las observó curiosa... preguntándose porque la situación de la cual acababa de ser parte estaba tan tensa...

- Hola Shampoo, ¿Qué deseas?

- Solo quería ver un rato a Madoka, fui al dojo y no la encontré así que me dijeron que salió con Ryouga y supuse que vino hacia acá.

- ¡Sí! Aquí estoy- dijo alegremente mientras saltaba a los brazos de Shampoo.

Ukyo, sin saber porque sintió unos celos terribles por Madoka, estaba a punto de hacerse su amiga y llegaba la oportuna muchacha china. Apretó sus puños y gritó:

- ¡Qué tanto se abrazan, si lo van hacer, háganlo en otro lado este no es lugar para ese tipo de sentimientos tontos! - gritó dejando a Shampoo y Madoka

Asombradas por su comportamiento. A Madoka le salían unas lágrimas por sus ojos mientras la amazona se aferraba a la chica y respondía:

- ¡Ya basta! Solo estás celosa, y tienes envidia ¿A ti no te agrada Mado-chan? 

- ¿Qué? Yo... no sé... mm... ella... solo... que... 

- ¿Uh? Habla normal, quieres... - pidió Shampoo mirándola con recelo. 

- Es que... no me agrada tanto... - sin mirarla le decía- además ella es tu amiga... y...

- Nada que ver... Uh, vamos Ukyo, no trates así a Madoka... aunque se acueste con tu amorcito y tenga mejor figura que tu... - burlaba la amazona dibujando la silueta de Madoka frente a Kuonji. Esta, haciendo presencia de su aura, sacó de nuevo su espátula gigante, amenazando a Shampoo, a la vez que ella sacaba sus bomboris para defenderse. 

... Y en solo unos segundos se ve a Shampoo y Ukyo echas un revoltijo, peleando como niñas pequeñas, o mejor, dicho... como animales... solo se veía una nube de polvo de la cual salían, bomboris, espátulas, gritos, insultos, cabellos morados y cafés... mientras que la chica de ojos miel algo preocupada sonreía diciendo:

- Creo que todas seremos buenas amigas... (N.A: todos los lectores "mirándola" con signo de interrogación en la cara, a la vez que gotas recorren sus cabezas)

****

**Fin Flash Back**

- Y... - decía Ukyo en un suspiro- 

- ... Así sucedió... - terminó Shampoo la oración.

- ¡Sí! Lo recuerdo... al rato llegó mi hermanito y ustedes dejaron de jugar... 

- ¿Jugar? No habríamos "jugado" a eso si no fuera culpa de Shampoo.

- ¿Qué? Cállate antes que YO te calle- decía a punto de sacar sus bomboris.

- Oye, tu no me hablas así. Cállate tú- contestó Ukyo frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Si claro, ven a callarme... si es que puedes... - sonriendo maliciosamente- sacando sus bomboris.

- ¿Quieres ver como te callo? ¿Ah? - preguntó tomando la espátula con ambas manos. Ukyo aumentaba su aura roja al igual que Shampoo.

- Ah... chicas... vamos, no peleen... de nuevo... - pedía Madoka sonriendo nerviosa.

- No te metas Mado-chan... 

- Si, no te metas- apoyaba Ukyo.

- ...Por favor... - suplicaba esta con su cara tierna, haciendo a las chicas bajar su aura y armas... mirando a su amiga. Mado-chan las abrazó a ambas al mismo tiempo, diciéndoles... 

- Las dos son mis mejores amigas... no vuelvan a pensar que quiero a una más que a otra. Cada cariño que siento por ustedes es diferente, en forma, pero de la misma cantidad... ¿De acuerdo? - les dijo con un dulce tono de voz.

Ambas se quedaron sin habla... las otras veces Madoka las había observado hasta que dejaban de luchar, esta vez las había detenido de esa manera. Se sentían muy alegres... de tener esa amistad... Shampoo la abrazó con fuerza, y Ukyo derramó unas pocas lágrimas que con suavidad, la amazona quitó. 

- De acuerdo- dijeron al mismo tiempo tomándose de las manos. Madoka sonrió y separándose de ella les besó las mejillas. Estas, algo ruborizadas por su acto, bajaron la vista sonriendo.

- ¡Hola chicas! - Akane acababa de aparecer en las puertas del Ucchan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se notaba que tenía el rostro muy feliz, ya que para ella, por así decirlo era un día muy especial. 

- ¡Akane! Haz llegado... em... ¿Qué era lo que haríamos hoy? - preguntó Mado-chan con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, haciendo que las tres presentes se cayeran de espaldas, sudando. Con algo de esfuerzo Akane se puso de pie y acercándosele le dijo:

- ... Bueno, hoy es el día en que te matricularemos en la Preparatoria Furinkan... al igual que Ukyo, Ryouga y Ranma... - al nombrar este último Madoka bajó la vista...

- Ah, se me olvidaba... ¡Bueno, vámonos! - levantando los ojos del suelo la tomo de su brazo.

- Yo les acompañaría pero la abuela me dijo me inscribiera con Moose en la Preparatoria "Tong Khan". Ya que ahí tienen las tradiciones chinas que ella quiere. Así que... me retiro. 

Las chicas se despidieron de ella y quedando en juntarse al otro día en el Dojo Tendo, la amazona se fue. 

- Ah... - balbuceó Ukyo viendo el reloj que tenía en una pared- mejor cierro y vamos a matricularnos nuevamente. 

- ...¡Sí!... - dijeron al unísono Tendo y Hibiki.

- Vamos... - terminando de cerrar y cambiándose ropa, Ukyo salió vestida con una minifalda azul y una blusa rosada. Su cabello amarrado en una alta coleta y asegurándose que llevaba las llaves, emprendieron el camino.

- ¿Cómo es la Prepa "Funrinken"? - preguntó Madoka ladeando la cabeza. Akane, mirándola con cara de "Ya se te olvidó" dijo:  
- Es Furinkan, no "Funrinken"... es mixta. Hay chicos algo dementes, el Director es un viejo loco, y los profesores... son algo tontos.

- Sí... te apoyo en todo eso Akane... - sonreía Ukyo- Pero, también los más populares son Akane y Ranma. Aparte de que sean prometidos... muchos persiguen a Akane- contaba sin mucha importancia.

- Ah... espero agradarles a los demás chicos... - suspiraba Mado-chan esperanzada. Ukyo la miró divertida.

- ¡Claro que les agradarás! Aparte de que eres agradable eres muy atractiva, ¿No Akane? - preguntaba haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

- Por supuesto. Eres muy bonita Mado-chan. Te lo aseguro. Solo espero no te agobien tanto como a mí - comentaba mirando al cielo.

- ...No sé... 

- Bueno, ya llegamos... Madoka... esta es... La Preparatoria "Funrinken" - decía burlonamente Kuonji. 

- ¡FURINKAN! - gritaba Akane molesta de que le cambiaran el nombre.

Las tres chicas riéndose entraron y notaron lo desolado que lucía sin los alumnos... Madoka se impresionó por lo grande del lugar, fijándose a cada momento de la cantidad de "lindos" arboles que habían. Les mostró la entrada y al llegar a la Dirección notaron que "Gracias a Dios" El Director no estaba... suspiraron agradecidas y vieron a una profesora en un escritorio, se acercaron a ella y les habló:

- Buenos días señoritas, ¿Desean algo? - les preguntó delicadamente. 

- Ah, sí. Queremos matricularnos nuevamente para este año - respondió Akane.

- Claro, nombres por favor - pidió tomando lápiz y llenando un formulario.

- Kuonji, Ukyo... 

- Tendo Akane.

- Hibiki... Madoka- dijo la última con una sonrisa. La señorita anotó los nombres y al decir el último dijo:

- Tendo, Kuonji, ustedes son alumnas de años anteriores, ¿No? - preguntó cruzando sus manos. 

- Así es - Contestó Akane sonriente. La señorita las miró y dijo:

- Soy la nueva profesora de Filosofía y también soy la sicóloga de la Preparatoria. Me llamo Reika Kamiya - se presentó la mujer dándose las manos con las muchachas. Luego dijo- La señorita Kuonji y Tendo ya estaban anotadas, pero la señorita Hibiki no... 

- Es que es nueva- respondió Ukyo. 

- Entiendo... mucho gusto conocerlas chicas. 

- ¡Sí! - gritó alegre Madoka sonriendo- Señorita Kamiya, llámeme Madoka o Mado-chan - pidió con su infantil sonrisa.

- Mado-chan... lindo nombre... jeje- sonrió.

- Bueno, nosotras le mostraremos la Prepa a Mado-chan... nos vemos señorita Kamiya. 

- Nos vemos chicas... - se despidió la mujer.

Ya al haber salido de la Dirección llevaron a Mado-chan a las aulas de clase.

Esta miraba todo con curiosidad, mientras que las chicas le explicaban cada ramo y lo característico de los profesores... "Ah, y el anciano, mejor dicho, veterano de la clase de Física pasa escupiendo al hablar..." 

" Y la señora del almuerzo es..." Bueno, le contaban los detalles de cada profesor, cosa que causaba risa a la nueva alumna. Después de mostrarle la mitad del recinto, las chicas cansadas se sentaron en una banca a la entrada. Miraron el cielo y al mismo tiempo, las tres suspiraron... se miraron entre sí y rieron divertidas. 

- Por lo visto a las tres nos roban el pensamiento... ¿No chicas?

- Claro... - dijo Akane ruborizada.

- No...

Tanto Akane como Ukyo miraron a Madoka impresionadas. Esta sin siquiera mirarlas, sonrió un poco y dijo colocando su mano atrás de la cabeza:

- En realidad, solo tengo algo de hambre... es todo... jeje ^__^U 

Dice al tiempo que una gran gota aparece en su cabeza y las chicas caen de espaldas al suelo. Mientras ellas reían por el absurdo comentario de Mado-chan, un chico se acercaba a ellas...

- ¿Madoka?

- ¿¿Kenji?? - preguntó levantando su cabeza al escuchar esa voz tan conocida por ella. Ukyo y Akane la miraban curiosas... El chico miró a Madoka y sonrió... Algo ruborizado y oliendo con suavidad el agradable aroma a jazmines de ella.. Mado-chan muy feliz se puso de pie y lo abrazó. Tanto Kuonji y Tendo notaron el nerviosismo del chico, el cual Madoka no percibió...

- Madoka Hibiki... que... alegría... volverte a ver... - intentó decir muy rojo.

- ¡Sí! Qué bueno volver a verte Kenji... 

- Em... Mado-chan, ¿Nos puedes decir quien es él? - preguntó U-chan mirando al chico, el cual, era bastante atractivo.

- ¡Claro! Chicas, él es Kenji Sagisu... Kenji, ellas son Ukyo Kuonji y Akane Tendo- presentó con una alegre sonrisa que hacía notar su colmillo sobre sus labios... 

- Gusto en conocerte Kenji- saludó Akane haciendo al chico ruborizar por su belleza.

- El gusto es mío Akane. 

- También me agrada conocerte- agregó a la conversación la chica de la espátula. Él le sonrió aún más sonrojado y miró a Madoka.

- Madoka... pero, dime, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, pues recuerdas que te comenté que buscaba a mi hermano...? 

- Si... Meiko me dio los detalles cuando te fuiste... ¿Lo encontraste?

- ¡¡Si!! Incluso me voy a quedar aquí con él... ¿No es fantástico? Ahora estaba con mis amigas en esta Preparatoria... ¿Fulrikaen? - preguntó dándose vuelta, consultándole a Akane el nombre... esta solo hizo un gesto negativo con las manos y se limpió el sudor de la frente- Ya que aquí terminaré mis estudios. ¿Y tú? 

- Mis padres se han mudado de nuevo y me dejaron aquí en Japón. Me dijeron que me quedara en Nerima, ya que mi abuelo vive aquí. Me dijo que la Preparatoria Furinkan empezaba sus clases en 3 semanas... así que aquí estoy, recién matriculado- contó. Akane y Ukyo lo miraban de pies a cabeza... con las mejillas... coloradas...

Era un chico alto, musculoso y de cabellos rubios. Sus ojos tenían un lindo color verde. Akane y Ukyo estaban "Impactadas" con la belleza ante sus ojos. 

- ¡Qué bien! Ahora estaremos en la misma Escuela. ¿Y Meiko? 

- Oye... Madoka no es que quiera interrumpir pero... ¿Quién es Meiko?

- Bueno, Meiko Takada es mi amiga de Secundaria. Al igual que Kenji, pero ahora no la he vuelto a ver Akane. Espero encontrármela...

- Tal vez venga a Furinkan... ya que no me dijo la última vez que hablamos a donde iba- dijo Kenji pensativo.

- En todo caso, me alegra nos volvamos a ver Kenji. 

La joven le sonrió y se volvió a lanzar a sus brazos. Él le respondió de igual forma, volviéndose a sonrojar al sentir el aroma a jazmines de nuevo... En ese momento, un chico de ojos grisáceos se acercaba al grupo, con el entrecejo fruncido. 

- ¡Ranma! - le llamó Ukyo con una gran sonrisa... Akane solo lo miró y en su rostro apareció algo parecido a una sonrisa, algo dentro de sí le empezó a golpear el corazón. Ranma las saludó y fijó sus ojos en la chica Hibiki. Al separarse Sagisu y Mado-chan, Ranma les saludó...

- Hola Mado-chan... 

- Ranma... ¡hola! - lo saludó sonrojada.

- ¿Quién es este? - preguntó apuntándolo con un movimiento de la cabeza. Kenji lo miró serio. Madoka ladeó la cabeza sin entender... Akane copió el gesto de Madoka, tampoco entendió. En cambio, U-chan y Kenji captaron de inmediato el mensaje. Ukyo imaginando la situación que podría estar por venir, tomó a Akane y Madoka de las manos, jalándolas y diciendo:

- ¡Bueno nosotras nos vamos! Nos vemos en 3 semanas Kenji... y hasta luego Ranma... 

- ¡¡¡Pero Ukyo!!! ¿Dónde nos llevas? - se escuchó preguntar a Kuonji la voz de Akane. Madoka solo los miraba con un dedo en sus labios... en señal de duda...

Segundos después, Akane, Ukyo y Mado-chan se encontraban lejos de la vista de ambos chicos que se miraban a morir... 

- Sagisu... Kenji Sagisu. Tu... - se presentó el joven rubio con frialdad

- Ranma Saotome... - dijo cortante... Kenji lo miró y sonrió burlonamente.

- Así que también te gusta Madoka...

- ¡¿Qué?! De que hablas... nada que ver... - dijo evitando el tema al tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban.

- A mi no me engañas... En todo caso pierdes tu tiempo Saotome.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Por qué?

- Porque Madoka Hibiki será mía. 

- ¡Cómo puedes decir tal cosa! Ella no le pertenece a nadie- gritó con un dejo de molestia Ranma. Kenji seguía con su sonrisa burlona.

- Me voy... y recuérdalo Saotome... Ella ES mía...

- ¡¡Nunca!! 

- Hasta 3 semanas... bobo

- ¡Cállate idiota!

Y sin tomar en cuenta las últimas palabras de Ranma, Kenji se fue caminando en dirección contraria a las chicas.

El chico de coleta miró hacia el horizonte (por donde se fue Kenji) y bufó unas palabras... Se encaminó hasta la dirección y pensando en ese tipo... Al llegar, vio a la profesora de Filosofía y también la Sicóloga, la cual estaba concentrada en unos papeles... Ranma la miró y preguntó:

- ¿Puedo molestarle? 

- Claro - respondió sacando sus ojos del papel en el cual escribía. Miró a Ranma a través de los redondos cristales de los lentes- Dime... ¿También vienes a matricularte? 

- Sí... 

- Yo soy una profesora nueva. Soy Reika Kamiya.

- Ranma Saotome... 

- Bien Saotome, dame tus datos y toma asiento.

- Gracias... - susurró... estaba asombrado de lo que Sagisu le había dicho... "Así que te gusta Madoka" ¿Acaso de verdad le gustaba? ¿Y Akane? ¿Le gustaban las 2? ¿Eso... es posible? 

- Claro que es posible Saotome... todo lo es... - le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Qué?... usted ha... no puede ser... 

- Pues créelo... es cierto. Un don, como el tuyo es tu fuerza y... Corazón...

- ¿Qué? - volvió a repetir. Estaba muy asustado...

- No te asustes... se guardar secretos... Akane es una chica de la cual estás enamorado... En cambio, Mado-chan te esta empezando a gustar, ya que ella es como tu quisieras que fuese Akane contigo... ¿Es eso?

Ranma solo asintió con la cabeza. Ella le estaba dando la respuesta que tanto quería... era un alivio pero...

- ¿No es malo que ella también me guste? - preguntó acercándose a la mujer. Ella, arreglándose su largo cabello azulado con una horquilla, le sonrió. Ranma sonrojado por lo bella que lucía se limito a asentir con la cabeza. 

- Gracias por pensar que luzco bella... es muy lindo de tu parte... y no te sonrojes. Las chicas de las cuales estas enamorado son aún más bellas.

- Señorita... - murmuró sonrojadísimo.

- Llámame Reika... - pidió con una sensual sonrisa. Ranma le sonrió nervioso.

- Reika... entonces yo... ¿Quiero a Akane?

- ¿La quieres? - le contestó con otra pregunta. el muchacho sonrojado volvió a asentir- ves, eso solo lo sabes tu. 

- Y Madoka... yo... ¿También la quiero? - preguntó con los ojos brillantes. Ella lo miró directamente a la pupila de sus ojos... buscando en ellos la respuesta que Ranma ya sabía.

- La quieres... y... tu cariño por ella crece muy rápido... 

- Yo... - balbuceó rascándose la cabeza.

- No te preocupes... son tus sentimientos Ranma... es solo... lo que siente tu corazón. En cuanto a lo que te dijo Sagisu... es cierto. 

- ¿Cómo supo eso? No estaba pensando en eso ahora...

- Cuando entraste venías con eso en tu cabeza. Yo solo lo sentí. Y ahora, dame tus datos... 

- Claro... – Ranma se le acercó y le sonrió. La mujer algo sonrojada le devolvió la sonrisa y continuaron su "extraña y especial" conversación...

__

Notas... ¿Qué tal? Tiempo sin saber de este fic... ^_^U Sucede que... me arme un graaaaaaaaaan enredo... es que el cuarto cap. iba a salir junto al 5, pero a mi querida amiga Dy, (mejor conocida como Daniela o Ukyo) me convenció de que los separara y así me salieran 2 cap. altiro. Y por eso se lo dedicó a ella y a Jo, quien se lo leyó tooodo el fic de una sola sentada!! O_o

Y... lo único que podría aclarar es que Reika, la profe nueva de Ranma, será su íntima amiga, ya que le lee toda lamente al pobre chico. Ella jugará papel importante y Kenji Sagisu (Leer Perfil Madoka) también ya que rivalizará con Ranma y con otro chico más... Una cosa, los personajes que había dicho yo que llegaban no era ni Kenji y Reika Kamiya, son otros... Que aparecerán en el cap. siguiente donde el personaje que vuelve es... ok, si lo leen lo sabrán ^o^U

Bien, críticas, ayuda, comentarios, bombas, propuestas, quejas, amenazas de muerte y lo que se les ocurra... (menos virus!!) a

anto_chan16@hotmail.com 

atte

Antonia Hibiki 


	5. La cartaEl regreso de Nabiki

__

La Hermana

Capitulo 5 La carta... El regreso de Nabiki

Dojo Tendo...

- ¡Me alegra que ya estemos en casa! Pero me hubiera gustado seguir comprando, y comprando...

- A mí también... pero compramos muchas cosas chicas... demasiadas... – comentó Mado-chan mirando la pila de paquetes y bolsas que traían consigo... Akane la miró y le dijo:

- Eso es nuestra recompensa...

- ¿Recompensa? – Preguntó Ukyo curiosa.

- Claro... recompensa de haber recorrido tanto por ellas... jeje 

Ambas la miraron y cayeron de espaldas... ya de pie...

- Bueno, si tú lo dices... – balbuceó U-chan.

- ¡Akane! Ven por favor...

El trío de chicas escuchó la suave voz de Kasumi, que llamaba a Akane. Dejando las bolsas en el recibidor, se encaminaron hasta la cocina. Al llegar a ella, encontraron a la mayor de los Tendo con una carta en las manos...

- ¿Qué pasa Kasumi?

- Es que... hoy viene Nabiki, Akane... – dijo la chica mostrándole la carta, Akane abrió los ojos asombrada de lo que su hermana le decía, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no veía a Nabiki... temblorosa tomó la carta y leyó en voz alta, al tiempo que Ukyo y Madoka se acercaban. 

"_Querida Kasumi:_

Lamento no haber escrito antes pero mis estudios y trabajo de medio tiempo me tuvieron muy ocupada. Les escribo para avisarles que llegaré hoy, aún no sé a que hora... solo quería que supieran y cuando llegara no me bombardearan de preguntas. He estado muy bien... y... les digo que no llegaré sola a casa... dile a papá, Kasumi, que vendré con un "amigo" y con la hermana del y que tío Genma los conoce muy bien... la tía Nodoka también... mándale saludos a Akane y a Ranma... a papá cariños y una pregunta... ¿Cómo anda la relación de estos dos "niños"? Me preguntó si siguen con sus peleas infantiles... si es así... me puedo seguir divirtiendo. 

Cariños...

Nabiki Tendo... 

PD: ¿Me tienes algún dato para chantajear? ¡No! es broma... jeje... ^o^U

La chica de cabellos azules dio un largo suspiro... SU HERMANA VOLVÍA... Eso no era malo, sino que era una gran noticia, ya que a pesar de las actitudes de ella, de sus chantajes, sobornos, y todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la mediana de las Tendo, ella le quería... y mucho. Dejó caer la carta, la cual Mado-chan recogió y entregó a Kasumi. Estuvieron por un largo silencio hasta que Akane habló.

- Viene... Es... algo muy bueno, ¿cierto Kasumi? 

- No tiene porque ser malo Akane... ¿O sí? 

- No... no Kasumi... Bueno... ¡¡Llegará hoy!! - chilló Akane intentando contentarse... Las chicas la miraron y... copiaron sus ánimos...

- ¡¡SÍ!! Conoceré a la otra hermana de Akane... que bueno... - chilló también Madoka, Ukyo sonrió y la miró... 

- Bueno, si es así, ¿No será mejor hacerle una cena de bienvenida? - preguntó Kuonji. Kasumi asintió con la cabeza y se colocó el delantal de cocina. 

- Yo te ayudaré Kasumi... ¿Tienes otro delantal? 

- Si Ukyo, toma.

Mientras las chicas se arreglaban los delantales de cocina, Akane tomaba una bolsa y salía rápidamente. Madoka se despidió de Kasumi y Ukyo y salió tras la chica de ojos cafés.

- Akane, ¿Adónde vas? 

- A comprar... Quiero tenerle un regalo a mi hermana y al amigo con el que viene...

- Podrías regalarle una de las cosas que compramos en el centro comercial... ¿No?- preguntó mirándola. Akane dio media vuelta y le dijo:

- En realidad, Nabiki es muy señorita con lo que se viste, a veces es más atrevida, así que mi ropa aparte de que no le gusta, le quedaría grande... - contó algo apenada... 

- Ah... bien, vamos entonces. 

Las chicas se encaminaron y llegaron de nuevo al Centro Comercial, el cual estaba lleno de gente... Chocaron con una mujer muy gorda, la cual empujó a Mado-chan, que cayó al suelo... Riéndose y con una gota de sudor en la frente, siguió a Akane. Pasaron por las tiendas de ropa íntima, pero había prendas demasiado... extravagantes, pensó Akane. La chica Hibiki solo miraba...

Luego, pasaron por una joyería, donde vieron un hermoso brazalete...

- ¡Es precioso! Pero... no me alcanza el dinero...

- Pero yo si lo puedo comprar. Vamos, Akane, será un regalo de las dos para tu hermanita. 

- Em... - Akane dudaba. Se preguntaba que podía hacer... Como no se decidía, Madoka, le tomó una mano y le dijo: 

- Por favor, quiero tenerle una atención a Nabiki. 

- De acuerdo. 

Mado-chan dio un saltito y pagó el brazalete. Akane sonrió y se fue con ella, tomada del brazo. 

Dojo Tendo...

- Bien, la cena está lista, gracias Ukyo - agradecía La mayor de las Tendo con una linda sonrisa, al cerrar el. Ukyo se la devolvió y limpiándose el sudor de la frente se quitó el delantal de cocina. Se sentó y suspiró al tiempo que el timbre de la casa sonaba. Kasumi se limpió las manos y fue a ver quien podía ser. 

- ¡Shampoo, Moose! Que bien que vinieron. Pasen. Akane con Mado-chan no tardarán en volver.

- Bueno, nosotros solo veníamos a verlos. 

- Si quieren pueden quedarse a comer con nosotros- les invitó Kasumi. Ellos les sonrieron y entraron a la casa. 

15 Minutos después... 

- ¡Hemos vuelto! Kasumi, Aka-chan y yo hemos llegado- chilló una voz al entrar por la puerta corrediza de la casa. Al entrar se topó con toda la familia reunida.

- ¡Oh! ¿Kasumi los invitaste a todos? - preguntó Akane por atrás de Madoka. Su hermana solo le asintió con la cabeza y sonrió... como siempre... 

- En realidad nosotros llegamos hace poco. Tu hermana nos contó que Nabiki volvía- Contó Shampoo sonriendo y girando la cabeza hasta un portarretratos con la foto de Nabiki con sus hermanas. La familia sonrió y se quedaron en silencio. Madoka miró la foto y preguntó:

- ¿Así que ella es la hermana de Kasumi y Akane?

- Exactamente Mado-chan- confirmó Nodoka. Ella (Madoka) miró a la familia y vio que como siempre, Soun y Genma jugaban Shoji (Soun había hecho trampa y su amigo lo golpeaba) Ukyo y la señora Nodoka charlaban con entusiasmo, intercambiando ideas sobre la mejor forma de hacer el panqué del okonomiyaki. Y por último, Shampoo les contaba a Akane y Kasumi sobre su instituto. Moose, solo dormía en un almohadón... Madoka sonrió y fue a la cocina, cogió un vaso y lo llenó de agua. Volvió al comedor y como nadie la veía, la derramó sobre el rostro de Moose. Este en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cambió su forma ante los ojos en forma de platos de Madoka que había botado el vaso al suelo, el cual se quebró, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Ukyo se volteó a verla con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, Shampoo suspiró, Nodoka se asombró, Kasumi... sonrió (N.A: ^_^U), Soun y Genma siguieron jugando y Akane... se acercó a Madoka.

- Em... Mado-chan... no te preocupes... - dijo tomándola de un brazo.

- ¡¡¡MOOSE SE CONVIRTIÓ EN UN PATO!!! PEPEPEPEPE... PERO... ¿CÓMO?

ES... ES... ES... 

- Si, el es... - le ayudó a completar Shampoo...

- ¡¡MUY LINDO!! - Gritó con los ojos brillantes de alegría, agachándose y abrazando al pato, que se estaba ahogando en los pechos de la chica. Todos los que miraban a la chica se cayeron de espaldas, con unas ENORMES gotas en la cabeza... Cuando ya se hubieron recuperado, una celosa Shampoo intentaba alejar los brazos y el pecho de Madoka del pequeño cuerpo de Moose. 

- ¡Ya Mado-chan! ¡Suéltalo! Es Moose... ¡¡El tiene una maldición!! ¿¿Quieres soltarlo?? y... ¡¡SE ESTA AHOGANDO EN TUS PECHOS!!

- ¿¿Ah?? Pero, es muy tierno, ¡¡No quiero soltarlo!! - decía una encaprichada Madoka.

- Akane, ¡trae el agua caliente! - pidió Ukyo tratando de sacar a Shampoo del cuello de Madoka.

- ¡Voy! - la chica fue y al instante volvió con una tetera humeante... dejo caer el agua sobre el pequeño pato, que, en un dos por tres, recuperó su forma humana. La chica de ojos miel seguía abrazándolo contra sí, y Shampoo había desistido pero una vena palpitaba en su frente. 

- Ma... Ma... Mado... em... hump... em... no... pue... - balbuceaba una voz... una voz procedente del busto de Hibiki. 

- ¿Moose? - preguntó ella con su natural inocencia. La voz susurró un "Si" y Madoka, mirando hacia sus pechos, vio la cabeza del joven chino. Sonrojada lo soltó y Shampoo se le tiró encima, abrazando a su novio. Ella solo los miraba atónita... Akane y Ukyo la tomaron de un brazo y la levantaron del suelo.

- Ustedes le explican, ¿Ya?

- Si Shampoo... jeje- decía con una risita divertida la chica de la espátula. Mientras la amazona de cabellos morados reanimaba s u novio, que estaba casi desmayado y con un hilo de sangre en la nariz, La Sra. Nodoka traía un paño tibio para su cabeza, Kasumi traía un vaso de agua. 

Mientras que arriba, el 2 piso... 

- Bien... esa es la razón por la cual Moose se transforma Madoka...

- Ah... conque en Jusenkyo existe ese tipo de estanques mágicos... - decía ilusionada... 

- Si, pero no es muy lindo tener que transformarse en un pato... - dijo Akane mirando a Ukyo...

- ...O en un cerdo... - dijo sonrojada...

- ...O en una mujer... - terminó Akane, recordando a su prometido... 

- Entiendo... jeje, creo que Shampoo sintió celos... trataré de no volver a hacerlo... pero, se veía muy lindo - decía volviendo a tener los ojos brillantes... Las chicas suspiraron y Akane pensó: "Si encuentras a Moose lindo, convertido en pato, ya me gustaría que vieras a Ryouga convertido en cerdito"

- Bueno, creo que tendré que cambiarme chicas... - avisó Madoka mirando sus ropas... 

- Cierto... te mojé sin querer al tratar de mojar a Moose.

- No te preocupes Aka-chan... pero antes, quiero darme un baño.

- Claro... - aceptó la menor de las Tendo... Esta bajó las escaleras y Ukyo quedó mirando a Madoka.

- Bien, cuando llegue Nabiki y sus amigos, te avisaremos. 

Dicho esto besó la mejilla de la muchacha y bajó al primer piso. Mado-chan sonrió y entró al baño el cual estaba a tres pasos de ella. Al entrar dio inmediatamente el agua de la regadera, la cual estaba un poco caliente... colocó sus manos en su pecho, desabrochando los botones amarillos de la blusa. Al terminar con la blusa, se la sacó, quedando en sostenes. La dejó con delicadeza y volvió a poner sus manos en otra parte de su cuerpo... esta vez en su cintura, bajando el cierre de esta. La falda se deslizó con facilidad por sus largas piernas, dejándola en ropa interior... El baño empezaba a llenarse de vapor, y la ventana se había empañado... 

Y... en el 1 piso... 

- Y bien, ¿Le contaron? 

- Si Tía Nodoka y lo tomó... muy bien... solo que aún no sabe lo de Ranma, Ryouga y lo tuyo Shampoo... - respondió Ukyo. Kasumi giró la cabeza y vio el reloj, el cuál... ya marcaban las 9:30 pm... 

- Debe estar por llegar... - susurró Akane... 

- Hija... ya tengo hambre... aunque mi querida Nabiki este pr llegar... ¡Quiero comer para recibirla con más cariño!

- ¿Alguien me podría explicar que tiene que ver tener hambre con el cariño? - preguntó Shampoo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. 

- Bueno, ¿Ukyo me ayudas a traer la cena? - Preguntó Kasumi y al recibir un "Si" de respuesta, fue a la cocina, con Kuonji detrás... 

- Akane...

- ¿Sí Tía? 

- ¿No haz visto a mi hijo? Estoy algo preocupada... salió en la tarde y... No ha vuelto... tampoco sabe lo de Nabiki.

- La última vez que lo vi fue en La preparatoria. Debe estar por llegar- repitió Akane dándose ánimo... 

5 Minutos... después...

- ¡¡Oh!! - la muchacha de cabellos negros azulados ahogó un grito de asombro... el timbre había vuelto a sonar, y esta vez, sentía que era _ella_... su hermana. Corrió hasta la puerta corrediza, pero Kasumi la detuvo. La hizo ver a Nodoka, quien fue ella la que se puso de pie y fue hasta el portón de la casa. Akane sentía su corazón salir de su pecho... Por muy mal que se hubiese llevado anteriormente con ella, le quería de verdad... fueron dos años sin verla... dos años... 

Soun y Genma habían dejado de jugar, estaban expectantes a que Nodoka volviera con Nabiki y sus amigos... Estaban tan tensos, que sentían como si el tiempo no corriese, como si se hubiera detenido... aún no entraban ninguno de los "invitados" cuando Akane la menor de los Tendo dio unos cortos pasos hacia delante ansiosa de que los pisadas que se escuchaban del jardín llegasen mucho más dentro de sus oídos... susurros es lo único que los hacia sentir... los hacia esperar el momento de la entrada... Las pisadas se hicieron mas cercanas... y los susurros se volvieron eran voces claras... Nodoka entró con una radiante sonrisa tomada del brazo de un chico al cual Genma divisó, haciéndolo abrir los ojos... de asombro... el muchacho era de complexión atractiva, cabellos cafés oscuros y profundos ojos castaños... sin siquiera pensarlo, Shampoo, Ukyo y Akane, se ruborizaron... Y... Kasumi, no fue la excepción... Nodoka sonrió al muchacho, y miró atrás de sí...

- Nabiki, Soun irá por las maletas con Genma, no te preocupes... y tráela a ella... 

- ¿Nabiki? – Preguntó Akane agarrando firmemente la mano de su hermana, la cual tenía los ojos como frágiles cristales. 

- ¿A ella? – Shampoo miró a Ukyo, quien solo se encogió de hombros. La madre de Ranma caminó con el chico tomado del brazo, que tenía una pícara sonrisa en sus labios. Y... un par de cuerpos de dos feminas hicieron su entrada... Era Nabiki... y alguien más...

- ¡¡Nabiki!! – exclamó Akane, corriendo a los brazos de ella. Nabiki algo confundida le respondió el gesto de cariño y Kasumi se unió. Las tres hermanas se demostraron el cariño que se había comprimido en muchos años. Los demás las miraban, con sonrisas en su rostro. El abrazo duró unos minutos, en los cuales Kasumi había derramado lágrimas de felicidad... La chica que había entrado junto a Nabiki, sonreía, nerviosa, mirando al muchacho que estaba con Nodoka. 

La amazona de cabellos cafés vio las vestimentas de la nueva invitada... lo cual la hizo deducir que provenía de China... 

Luego de haberse separado el trío de las Tendo, la familia se saludó... todos cambiaban comentarios, Nabiki solo sonreía... y con el bullicio que provocaban, nadie logró escuchar un gritó que procedía desde el segundo piso... 

El chico que la señora Saotome tenía del brazo, se soltó y sigilosamente subiendo las escaleras... al llegar al piso superior, escuchó como el agua de la regadera corría, mezclándose con cortos grititos... de... una mujer... 

Sin meditar lo que hacía, abrió la puerta del baño. Al entrar sintió el vapor del agua en su rostro y una silueta femenina tras una cortina celeste. Confundido se acercó mas, y ella, aún gritaba...

- ¡¡AH!! ¡¡¡¡¡Maldito mutante o lo que seas!!!!! ¡¡Ah!! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡AYUDA! –gritaba Madoka agitando los brazos... tenía los ojos cerrados... los abrió un poco y vio a alguien, con la misma contextura de Ranma... 

- ¡Espera! - pidió él, levantando una pierna y pisando el diminuto bicho, que resulto ser una araña que quedó aplastado en el zapato... el chico bajando la pierna, elevó los ojos hasta encontrarse de nuevo con el cuerpo desnudo de Madoka... 

Ella, todavía con los ojos cerrados seguía agitando los brazos de lado a lado se lanzó a él cuerpo del chico, que, automáticamente respondió al abrazo de ella...

Mado-chan suspiraba, algo más tranquila, aunque lágrimas caían de sus ojos... 

Él sintió un agradable aroma a jazmines provenir del cabello de la chica. 

- Gracias... gracias, muchas gracias... ¡¡Ranma!! - sollozó ella, agradecida, apretando aún más el cuello del supuesto "Ranma"

- ¿Ranma? - solo eso logró preguntar, consternado... 

CONTINUARÁ...

__

Notas... ¡¡AH!! Estoy muy feliz!!! Me han salido dos cap. muy rápido!!! y me encanta como deje esta parte!!! Y.. se lo dedico a Lucy, Yuki, Kay y a... Dy!! Gracias amigas por ser como son conmigo!! Espero que les haya gustado, este el que pasó y el que vendrá... jeje... y les haré un adelanto...

__

"Capítulo 6 Apasionada Bienvenida"

**Madoka mantiene aún abrazado al chico que según ella, es Ranma. Akane sigue angustiada por que su prometido no aparece. Todos se asombran por el nuevo look de Nabiki, y la amiga que viene con ella, se presenta, causando... asombro... **

Bien, espero me hayan entendido... n_nU es la primera vez que hago adelanto... jeje y como ya saben, cualquier cosa que se les ocurra, a: anto_chan16@hotmail.com

Besos!!

Antonia Hibiki


End file.
